Wonderland
by Secret Nerd Princess
Summary: Sookie meets the 10th Doctor. Set after the 4th book, Dead to the World, and the second season of Doctor Who. The Doctor takes Sookie on a trip through time and space to discover the truth about a certain Viking vampire who she might sorta kinda maybe love. Rated M for possible future scenarios. Will warn if a chapter contains anything more than PG.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

_A/N Welcome to my newest story! A crossover time travel romance. The 10th Doctor takes Sookie on a trip through time and space...we'll see what happens, shall we?_

_As always: thanks for reading. Reviews are like my coffee in the morning.  
_

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole

_Sookie_

Leaning back in the porch swing, I let the cold January breeze blow across my skin. It was too cool to be outside, but the house held the memory of the short time Eric had spent here with me hiding out from Marnie the psycho witch. She'd cursed him with amnesia and I had sheltered and fallen in love with him during that time. He wasn't the Eric that I had come to know. He had been sweet and kind, almost human for a time. But now he was back to being Sheriff of Area Five, playing in the vampire pool and ruling his small kingdom from his vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia. Before his memory had been restored he promised to bring me to his side, to share everything with me, and in general to love me like I wanted him to be able to, but I knew better. He might have meant it in his altered state, but he'd never believe anything that had happened between us if I told him. The fangbanger panty dropper would never believe that he had fallen in love with me. It was all about the S.E.X. that he couldn't remember. I was sure of it.

Which explains why I was out here in the cold wrapped in a blanket and wearing the cranberry coat he'd bought me, I didn't want to face the fact that I was just too scared to tell him the truth. I didn't want to admit that I was terrified of falling in love with the real Eric, who was most definitely not my Eric. So I was avoiding the house and cleaning out the room that had been carved out just below my closet where Eric had been staying. The only thing I had done in the last few days was take the check for fifty thousand dollars that he had written me for hiding him to the bank. I wouldn't even have done that except keeping any uncashed check around was just a bad idea.

My thoughts were playing dodgeball in my brain when they were frozen by the rise and fall of a whirring, whooshing sound echoing from the backyard. It sounded almost like the scrape of a snow shovel against pavement, a sound I rarely heard in this neck of the country. I unwound the blanket from my body and untucked my legs, stretching them quickly before jumping to my feet to see just what was making that crazy noise. Rounding the back corner of the house I saw a blue phone booth sitting in the middle of my grandmother's garden.

"What on God's green earth?" I wondered aloud. Just then a messy brown-haired man in a brown pinstriped suit and Converse sneakers poked his head out.

"This isn't New York. Why can I never find New York when I want to?" He wore a look of utter confusion as his head swiveled taking in the trees and yard. A hand reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a long cylindrical something or other that looked like it might be a kindergartener's thick first pencil. It made a brief buzzing sound and lit up as he waved it wildly around the yard. Finally he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Um, hello sir. Can I help you? You seem slightly confused." He stepped out of his box and reached into his pocket again, pulling out a pair of rectangular glasses and perching them on the end of his nose.

"You're a blonde." He stated as his frenetic movements took on a more subdued tone.

"Well yes, since the day I was born. But what are you doing in my grandmother's roses?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance, I was southern and it wouldn't do to be anything less than completely polite.

"Ah. Right. Roses…" His face took on a faraway look before he continued. "Right. Sorry about that. I'll just be going then." The door behind him slammed shut. "Well now, that's strange. She's never done that before."

"She who sir? And who are you?" I wondered briefly if I had fallen down a rabbit hole without noticing as things just kept getting stranger.

"She. The TARDIS. And I'm The Doctor. Nice to meet you…"

"Sookie." I completed for him.

"Sookie. Strange name." He squinted at me and waved his magic wand or whatever it was in my direction. "Human. Well mostly human. Approximate age, 25. And it's January 22, 2007, interesting."

"Whoa there nelly. I'm totally human and Doctor Who?"

"Yes exactly."

"That wasn't an answer." I was getting frustrated and beginning to wonder if this man was completely insane. Or maybe I was. How many people see random blue phone booths that materialize in their backyard? "Who are you? What is a tardis and why is there a phone booth in my grandmother's roses?"

"I'm The Doctor, just The Doctor. And the police box," he enunciated for my benefit, "is my TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I must have looked utterly lost. "She's um..she is my…well…she's my spaceship. Sorry about the roses."

Gah! I hadn't even tried to use my telepathy since I was so flabbergasted by the events unfolding before me. I took a few steps closer to him and tried to read his mind, which was like trying to read a foreign language without a dictionary. The only thing I could make out was _'reminds me a little of Rose'_. I kept trying, but most of what I heard made absolutely no sense to me. _Spacetime continuum, reverse the polarity, Raxacoricofallapatorius..._totally confusing babble.

Alright, moving on. "You have a spaceship that's a big blue box and you're The Doctor, though I'm not sure exactly what that's supposed to mean. Okay." Deep breaths. "Who's Rose?"

"Who? How? What?" He waved his wand at me again; man I was getting sick of that. "Telepathic…ah…well that explains it. And definitely only mostly human, sorry to inform you." He got close to me buzzing all around.

"Would you please put that thing away? I'm human, definitely human, no mostly about it."

"That's my sonic screwdriver and wrong, you're only mostly human." More buzzing and waving of his sonic screwdriver, whatever that was. "You're part…hmmm…fairy? Could that be right? Anyway. I was supposed to be going to see Elvis in New York, but I failed again. Seems the TARDIS wanted me here for some reason. So let's start with the basics. Where am I?"

"You're in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I'm a fairy huh? Interesting."

"Yes, you are, but never mind that." He waved his hand to indicated we were moving on. "Louisiana, never been there before. You haven't seen Elvis have you?"

"Well he was here a few days ago, but he's gone now. And you really ought to know he doesn't like to be called by that name. He goes by Bubba since he was turned."

"Turned. Like he was a rotisserie? And you know Elvis? I must admit Sookie, you aren't making much sense here."

"Look who's talking! I can't even get a proper name out of you. And turned, like since he became a vampire."

"Elvis is a vampire? Well that would explain a lot. So there are vampires in this world. What was he doing here?" The madman with a box asked me.

"For goodness sake, his name is Bubba. He was here helping me protect a friend of mine. And there's lots more than vampires here and they will all help protect me if you try any funny business." I tried to copy Eric's threatening eyebrow raise though I'm not sure I entirely succeeded.

"So a world where the supernatural isn't in hiding. Fascinating. Utterly fascinating. So now, why do you think she brought me here?"

"She who? Are you keeping a woman captive in that box of yours?" I moved closer towards the blue box.

"She, my TARDIS, keep up Sookie."

"Rude."

"Yes, I've noticed that about myself. Now what about you? Tell me what's been going on in your life that might have attracted me here."

I really didn't want to talk about it, but maybe he would leave soon and I could get back to my self-pity party. "Well let's see. About a year ago vampires announced themselves to the world when a Japanese company invented a blood substitute for them. I'm a telepath and most recently I've been housing a thousand year old Viking vampire who was cursed by a witch with amnesia, but we got that all straightened out."

"A Viking vampire? Oh this is someone I must meet." His face broke out in a crooked grin as he looked around as if he expected Eric to jump out of the bushes in broad daylight.

"First it's daylight so no, not meeting him right now. Second, he's not here anymore and I'm not real anxious to call him up to come and meet a madman." I backed away worrying that this was yet another threat that would end with me getting beaten up. I'd made that New Year 's Eve resolution for a reason even if it hadn't worked out so well so far this year.

"That's unfortunate. Why wouldn't you want to see him? It seems that he would have a wealth of stories to tell. Older than me too which is hard to do." He seemed honestly confused.

"It's complicated. We were involved when he had amnesia, but now we're not."

"So what's his story?" The madman asked an interested gleam in his eye.

"I don't know much beyond he was a Viking, now he's a handsome, yet insufferably arrogant, overly protective vampire."

He raised an eyebrow at my description, which made my heart pang for Eric. "Handsome _and _arrogant. Sounds like me! Now I definitely want to meet him."

"Not gonna happen buddy. You just stay the heck away from Eric." I stepped closer to The Doctor getting ready to threaten him if he even looked askance in Eric's direction.

"So she's overly protective herself it seems of this man she doesn't want to see."

Harumph. "Am not." I realized I was very obviously trying to cover something up so I continued on. "Alright, so yes, I might be slightly overprotective of him. Doesn't mean anything."

"I beg to differ. It means there's more to the story than your telling me. I tried to send someone I cared for away once, she came back of her own free will, then I lost her anyway. Now I'd give anything to get her back, but it's not possible. So why don't you explain why you're holding back. I promise it won't end well."

"Rose?" He nodded sadly. I pulled out two lawn chairs gesturing that he should take one. Though I didn't know why I felt like I could trust him, I did and started pouring my heart out to this stranger. "See I was dating this vampire named Bill who introduced me to Eric who is his Sheriff, vampires here have a very feudal society, who took a shine to me. He flirts and manipulates and has the confidence of twenty men, but I never trusted him even though he made it clear that he wanted me. That is until he lost his memory and I found him on the side of the road one night. I took him in and protected him from the witches who cursed him. Long story short he promised me the world and proclaimed his love for me. Then he got his memory back, but didn't remember our time together. Now that he's back to being the old Eric, I won't risk loving him. That's a short walk off of heartbreak pier. Besides, he just wants to use me."

The Doctor leaned forward his elbows perched on his knees and his chin tucked into his thin hands. "Are you sure of that?"

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that he only wants to use you. Doesn't sound like you're giving your vampire a fair shake. A thousand years old and he loses his memory only for you to find him? Here in the middle of nowhere? Seems like a bit more than coincidence in my book, well in my book there is no coincidence, but never mind that. Did you ever think there might be a bigger reason for all of this? Did you even give him the opportunity to try and understand?"

"Well, no, but I know…"

"Pish posh," he interrupted. "What if who he was with you is who he really is? Did you ever think of that?" I shook my head. "What if you could?"

"Could what?"

"Know the real him? The person he's been for a thousand years? Would you take that opportunity? Or squander it on suppositions and insecurities?"

I considered it. Would I like to know who Eric had been before I met him? Would it change my mind? "I never thought about it."

The Doctor stood quickly and started pacing. "She knows a thousand year old Viking vampire and she never thought about knowing him. What a waste, maybe I shouldn't even bother. Hmmm…just get back in the TARDIS and go try and find Elvis, the real Elvis mind you not the vampire Elvis."

"You're rambling Doctor…" I began.

"Well I suppose I am. Happens that way sometimes you see." His hands ran through his hair making it stick up at odd angles.

"What does it matter? It's not like I can go back in time and live a thousand years beside him."

"Well no, not a thousand years, that would take way too long; even I don't have that kind of time. But say you could see parts of his life as he lived them? Would you want to?" He stopped his frantic pacing and just stared at me. "The TARDIS travels through time _and_ space you see."

Wow, that was seriously mind-blowing. "Then yes, absolutely."

"Do you have anything that might have his DNA on it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'd have to calibrate the TARDIS to seek out his timestream which, since I don't know him and you don't know his history, would be easier say if you had something of him."

"I've got a sweatshirt that he wore while he was staying with me, would that work?"

"We'll find out. Get it and meet me in the TARDIS." He dashed off before I could say anything else like…uh how in the heck were we both gonna fit in that box? But I did as I was told, locking up the house behind me, since I had no idea when I'd return. Crap. I had to work. Well I'd just have to let this Doctor know that I needed to be back in two days.

I made my way out into the backyard and knocked on the thin blue door before entering. What I saw blew my mind more than any combination of supernatural creatures ever could. I jumped back outside quickly and poked my head back in.

"Come in come in, don't let all the bugs in, terrible to get out once they get into the wiring and now there's a dangerous situation, bugs gnawing on the bits and bobbles."

I closed the door and walked into what must be the control room that looked like it might be alive with its center tubing with what appeared to be some kind of pump that might very well breathe for the spaceship. "It's bigger on the inside."

He grinned wildly at me. "Why yes, yes it is. You wouldn't believe that no matter how many times they say that it never gets old. Now the sweatshirt." I handed it to him and he began searching it until he found a stray hair that Eric had left behind. He hit a button and some kind of a drawer slid out into which he put Eric's hair and then he began maniacally hitting buttons. "Now where shall we start?"

"At the beginning? I began wondering if Eric's amnesia self might have been his human personality before you know, he spent a thousand years as a vampire. But I need to be back in two days. That isn't a problem is it?"

The Doctor swiveled a screen around to inspect. "Absolutely not, absolutely not. Now let me see…ahhhhh yes. Here we are. Born in 974 AD in Gettlinge on the island of Oland in Sweden, I don't suppose you want to know him as a baby so let's aim for 994."

He grabbed a bunch of levers, pulling and pushing with both his hands and his feet, making me wonder if I'd made a mistake by coming with him. He really did seem insane. The TARDIS made that whirring, whooshing, shovel sound again and I had to grab onto the console to keep from being thrown to the floor. It lasted only a minute before we became still.

"Okay first things first, you need to change."

"What's wrong with my blue jeans and t-shirt."

"Besides the fact that it'll be centuries before denim is invented?" Ah, well that made sense. "Now go through that doorway, take your third left, up the spiral staircase, past the swimming pool, through the library and then it's your second door on the right. Find something with leather and fur."

I shrugged my shoulders, deciding to just go with it, after all, chances are we'd still be in my backyard and I'd really only lose a pair of jeans and an old University of Louisiana t-shirt. I followed his directions and found myself in a wardrobe as big as my house. It took me awhile, but I dressed as close to what I imagined a Viking woman ought to look, a kind of suede laced up dress, a fur-ish kind of wrap, and some soft-soled boots, and headed back down to the control room. He was still in the same brown suit.

"What about you? Aren't you going to change?"

"I'm the Doctor. I don't change, I just blend in wherever I go."

Okay, going with the flow here, "So how am I going to understand anything that's being said?"

"The TARDIS matrix: she's sort of hooked into your brain now and she'll translate any language anywhere and anytime."

I felt around my head searching for some kind of wire port like in the Matrix, but everything seemed to be the same as it was before I went flying off into time with a madman in a box.

He laughed at me. "No, no. It's kind of like your telepathy. In your head. No wires necessary." He circled around me taking in my costume. "You look authentic enough although you smell rather like strawberries, it'll have to do. Are you ready?" He held out his hand to me.

I really was beginning to think I had fallen down the rabbit hole. "So outside that door is Viking era Sweden and pre-vampire Eric?"

"Yup." He wiggled the fingers of his outstretched hand. "Now, would you like to see this Eric of yours or shall I take you back to Bon Temps?"

"No, I'm ready. Let's go." I slipped my hand in to his long waggling fingers and we walked out the door onto a beach next to the Baltic Sea. I nearly fainted.


	2. The Feast of Sgirblot

_Hey all! Here's hoping this chapter finds you happy and well. A quick note. You will notice two separate spellings for Eric's name. The way we know it and then the traditional Swedish spelling: Eiríkr. When Sookie or the Doctor talk to him it will be spelled our way, but when anyone from his time period does it will be written traditionally. _

_Also, I don't own either the Doctor, Sookie, Aude, or Eric (they belong to the BBC and Charlaine Harris), though with the exception of Eric's father, who is actually the King of Sweden around the time that Eric would have been there, I made up the rest from my little brain. Some of Eric's life is based off of what we learned in Dead and Gone, but since there wasn't much information there so I embellished and added to the story Charlaine outlined._

_As usual, enjoy and review because it makes me happy on the inside. I tried to stay as true to the period as I could, but I'm not an expert, so if there are any mistakes, you'll have to forgive me!_

* * *

The Feast of Sigrblot  
_Sookie_

I stepped out of the TARDIS onto a deserted beach. Looking around, the landscape astounded me. This was a land before the Industrial Revolution. The air smelled of a crisp clean scent unlike anything I'd ever encountered before. There was the aroma of wildflowers, pine, and the salt of the seawater. The tall pale yellow grass rippled softly in the cool breeze as it grew out of the sand dune that rose slightly to a plain dotted with stunted trees with gnarled branches. I lifted my eyes to the sky and thought that it couldn't be real. The blue that spanned the horizon nearly knocked me over. It was azure at its pinnacle and cerulean where it touched the sea. It was a thousand shades that I couldn't name. Overwhelmed, I stumbled back trying to shake the dizziness from my head.

"No smog, no chemicals, no jet trails marring the color. No cars, no highways, no exhaust fumes. Nothing to muck it all up. Incredible, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't think that word does justice to this world." There was nothing to break up the beauty.

He let me stand there for several minutes while I attempted to take it all in. "So are you going to stand there gobsmacked or would you like to go see your Viking?"

I gathered my wits. "Eric," I breathed out. I couldn't believe I was about to meet Eric as he was when he was human. I started walking before I knew I was moving.

His long brown woolen coat billowing out behind him, the Doctor simply smiled his enigmatic grin, shoved his hands in his pockets, and hurried to catch up. They had walked for a while when I smelled a campfire. I knew I was getting closer to him and a feeling of anticipation rushed over me.

They crossed into a field peppered with thousands of wildflowers. Off to the left I noticed standing stones that formed an oval with a large stone at its apex and a larger rectangular one that sat just outside the oval. At the base of the head stone the ground was burnt indicating that a fire had been there. Dry, wilted flowers lay scattered around the center and the grass was pressed down as if the site had been recently used. Wandering over, I felt the magic of the place as I pressed my hand to the stone at the pinnacle. It vibrated beneath my palm.

"What is this place?" I asked intrigued. "There's something about it."

"It's a Viking stone ship graveyard. It is a burial ground and the stones form a symbolic ship that sends the dead into the afterlife with everything they might need."

"It seems like there has been a funeral lately," I remarked sitting in the center of the grouping.

The Doctor's eyes held sadness. "Yes, life was very difficult during this time and in this land. There is no modern medicine. No antibiotics or any of the marvels that your time has come to take for granted. There wasn't much to do when people fell ill except pray to Odin."

"It's like I can feel the spirits here, like magic inhabits the stones themselves."

"It is more likely a combination of energies. The human body is made up of…"

I cut him off. "Shush Doctor." He huffed at me, but stopped his overly scientific explanation. I fell silent offering a prayer for the departed soul. When I opened my eyes again the Doctor was staring at me as if captivated.

"What? Have I grown a second head?" Good lord the man could stare.

"No, it's just not often that anyone shushes me. Or ever. Has anyone ever shushed me?" His eyes glazed over like he was flipping through a mental rolodex of memories. "No, I don't think so. You intrigue me Sookie Stackhouse."

"You aren't the first to say that. I suppose when you live with vampires, werewolves, witches, and psychos you tend to lose some of your inhibitions."

He considered. "I imagine that is so," he responded, the wonder evident in his voice.

I laughed at his shock. I was about to tell him that scientific technobabble didn't impress me when I noticed a man walking towards them. Standing quickly, i dusted myself off, and walked out of the circle of stones. If this was a graveyard I didn't want to seem disrespectful. The man strode across the field, tall and proud, his blond hair golden in the mid-afternoon sun. When he got closer I knew my face had taken on a look of wonder. The Doctor seemed about to ask me what I saw.

I answered his unspoken question. "It's him," I barely whispered so in awe of his presence. He whipped around and his face broke out in a wide grin.

The Doctor started across the field while I stayed rooted in place. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor and this is…" He glanced behind and noticed that I hadn't moved. He waved me over, breaking my trance. "This is my cousin Sookie." She laughed that he had made her his cousin, but then again a man and a woman traveling alone would probably be frowned upon. I realized she I had the chance to listen to his thoughts for the first time and couldn't resist. _So beautiful, like the Goddess Freya come to walk the Earth._ I sighed and my heartbeat sped up. I decided to quickly put back up her mental blocks. I wanted to experience this world without the aid of her telepathy, if I could resist. With romantic thoughts like the one I'd heard it would be difficult. Still, there was no danger so it wasn't imperative to use my gift and I could always change my mind again later.

I made her way over to him not wanting to miss a minute of the time I could spend with Eric. My eyes roamed over him, glorious in the sunshine. It occurred to me that it was the first time she had ever seen him in the daytime. I memorized every detail of the way he looked in that moment. His cheekbones and jawline still seemed to be carved from granite, his lips utterly kissable, and his shoulders broad and glistening in the light from a slight sweat that covered him, yet there was a softness that emanated from within. He hadn't yet been hardened by a thousand years of survival. Sadness seemed to surround him though, and I yearned to wrap my arms around his waist and comfort him. I realized that I'd been just staring at him and my eyes skittered to the side.

"Greetings, I am Eiríkr Eldr Sigrsæli, son of the Victorious King. What brings you to these lands?" It was odd hearing him speak English despite the fact that I knew the TARDIS was translating for us. His voice was deep and rich with a thick accent that made me want to melt right then and there.

Did his eyes seem bluer in the sunshine I wondered silently? I was unable to speak and was glad of the Doctor's gift of gab.

"My cousin was visiting with my family after her husband died last fall. I am escorting her back to her family in Alby."

A flicker of understanding passed across Eric's features. "You still have very far to travel then. You must come back to my home, visit and join us for the beginning of the feast of Sigrblot, and tomorrow you may begin your journey again." He seemed to be checking me out though I couldn't be sure if that was just wishful thinking on my part. I really wanted him to like me for some reason despite the fact that the Doctor and I couldn't stay long.

"Splendid," the Doctor exclaimed. He whispered to me that the feast was in celebration of the beginning of the growing season.

Eric smiled, not his vampire smile that meant you had displeased him, or his flirtatious smirk that meant he was imagining me naked, but an actual smile that bathed you in warmth and made you want to linger there. "Give me a moment and I will accompany you, I come to pay my respects." I glanced back over my shoulder to the standing stones. So there had been a funeral there recently and somehow it had affected Eric.

When he had stepped away, I whispered to the Doctor, "A widow? You made me a widow?"

"Sookie, we needed a cover story and since women in this day and age marry in their early teens, it seemed for the best. You would rather I had made you unmarried? That would have raised questions I feel certain that you would not want to answer." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow in my direction.

What was it with handsome men and their eyebrows, I asked myself. Of course I realized that he was right. "Okay. I see your point."

Having had his moment of peace, Eric rejoined us. "Shall we?"

He gestured that we should follow him and I couldn't help but sneak a look at his butt. It really was fantastic and the belt that was slung low over his hips, holding a long knife in place, only accented it more and drew my eyes downward to his long muscled legs that were only partially concealed by a coarse brown fabric tunic. Then it occurred to me what he wouldn't be wearing underneath and when Eric looked back over his shoulder at me, I blushed fiercely having been caught ogling his incredible physique. His lips turned up in a teasing grin and I rushed to walk beside the Doctor trying not to stare, or at least not be caught staring again.

It wasn't long before we came upon a long wooden house with women who I assumed were preparing for the feast while the children played at their feet. They stopped what they were doing when they saw us approach and three little children came running up to Eric. The women gathered together chattering to each other at the appearance of two strangers.

"Da!" Three young voices chorused as they ran over to greet Eric. None of them could be older than five and the little girl reached her arms up to her father in a silent plea for him to pick her up. Eric was a father and it made him all the more handsome. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and I kept trying to sneak glances when I didn't think he was looking.

He hugged his beautiful blonde daughter tightly, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck. "Linnaea, my precious girl." He snuggled her against his chest and kissed her on the forehead before moving her to his hip and ruffling the blonde mop of hair of one of his sons who hid slightly behind his legs while the other stood on his other side, proud and trying to be taller next to his father. I scanned the chattering women wondering which one was Eric's wife. I'd never considered that he might have had a family before he was turned. He had always seemed so solitary to me.

My train of thought was interrupted by one of his children. "I'm Eiríkr, and I'm the oldest. It's my job to protect my brother and sister. Who are you?" He eyed the Doctor and I with a child's imitated suspicion.

I knelt down to speak to him on his level, easing his worry. "I'm Sookie and this is my cousin the Doctor. We are traveling and your father invited us to join you for the celebration this evening." His face eased a bit into a more childlike curiosity. "So you are Eiríkr and you're the oldest. Would you like to introduce me to your family?"

He nodded seriously. Pointing to his father's arms he said, "That's my little sister Linnie." She beamed down at me her tiny head resting against her father's shoulder. "And that's my little brother Alex," he said as he went to throw his arm around his brother and bring him forward.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all." A shadow fell over me and I stood ending up face to face with an older woman with grey hair held back by a leather tie and a terrifying look in her eye.

"That's my grandmamma. She just looks scary." Little Eiríkr said without fear sidling up to her and slipping his hand into hers. "Would you like to come and watch me fight? I am going to be as strong and brave as my Da when I grow up." My Eric gazed down with the pride evident in his eyes.

Eric took over for his son and introduced us. "This is the Doctor and his cousin Sookie, they will be joining us this evening. Doctor, Sookie, this is my mother Dahlia."

The old woman eyed me up and down, but before I could reply she beckoned me saying, "You are too skinny. Come. You must be tired from walking. We will feed you and you can sit for a while and rest." She grasped my hand and began tugging me along.

I laughed thinking that she was just like my Gran's friends, always trying to feed me. "Well it looks like I will have to watch you fight a little later." I smiled genuinely at the child who looked like a tiny copy of his father. I felt a pang of sadness knowing that he would never see his children grow up since Eric looked identical to the man I knew, but I buried the thought. I didn't want to ruin this visit with things I couldn't change.

The Doctor warned me that it was very important that I not reveal anything that might affect his future. I argued with him for a bit about it, but once he pointed out that I could royally screw up the timeline and potentially never end up knowing Eric at all, I quickly agreed. I looked back at the Doctor who indicated that I should go with the woman. I figured he wanted to get to know Eric and it was only fitting that I should spend time with the women despite how much I didn't want to leave human Eric's side. The Doctor waved as I was dragged along and I smiled as Eric's eyes followed me.

I finally stopped looking over my shoulder at him when I almost tripped and I simply let Dahlia bring me into the circle of women. She introduced me around and sat me on a wooden bench around an outdoor fire upon which a spit was roasting some kind of an animal that might have been a sheep. The women surrounded me, their preparations forgotten. Eric's mother hurried into the longhouse behind me and came back out bearing a worn wooden bowl filled with a brown stew that didn't look in the least appetizing, but smelled fantastic, a thick crusty piece of bread, and a wooden mug filled with some kind of sweetened drink that I imagined was mead though I had never tried any before. The women bombarded me with questions, most of which I couldn't answer, so I picked out the ones that I could using the story that the Doctor had concocted for us. They pressed me for details about my husband and life in my village, but I was luckily saved from too much talking when Dahlia shooed them away to continue the cooking for the evening. Eric had informed us that all of the neighboring farmers would come with their families to partake of the food and friendship. It had been a long hard winter.

"You are interested in my son." Dahlia's gaze captured mine and I wasn't sure how to respond. How did women act in this time period? "Do not deny it, I can see by the way you look at him. He is handsome, no?"

I swallowed a mouthful of stew that had gone tasteless in my mouth. My eyes found Eric standing off to the side while the Doctor talked his ear off. I felt a thump in my heart and my breath hitched when he seemed to know I was looking at him and his eyes met mine. All I could do was nod to the woman and smile.

"He is a brave warrior, a good and noble man. He would be with the other men now if not for the loss of his wife, Aude."

The funeral at the standing stones must have been for his wife. "How sad. Did he love her very much?"

"She was his brother's wife, when he died it was Eiríkr's responsibility to marry her. He cared for her, as he should, but now he will marry a young woman from a neighboring village. She is very beautiful and will give him many more sons. The alliance will be good for his father the King."

I knew what she was doing. She was letting me know that Eric was already spoken for and that I was not to interfere. Little did she know that there was no way I could marry Eric even if I wanted it. As interesting as this trip through his life would be, I had no intention of giving up hot baths or microwave popcorn.

Instead of confronting her, I nodded and changed the subject. "Tell me about him."

She looked shocked that I had given in so easily, but she began to tell me stories of him. "He was a handful as a child, always running off and getting into trouble. I was forever chasing after him. As he grew older he became more solitary and he would walk to the shore, just standing and staring at the water as the waves lapped at his bare feet. He was anxious to grow into a man, to take to the sea like his father and elder brother. He practiced with his sword from the time he was strong enough to hold it. Many women desired him, but being honorable he stood by his duty to his family."

"He was always gentle with his sister and protected her fiercely. When they were younger she would sit with her head in his lap and he would tell her stories of a beautiful princess who would have everything her heart desired. She, he insisted, would marry for love. He advocated for her with his father when she wanted to marry a handsome farmer from nearby that she met at the Midsummer's festival. Nothing made him happier than to give his sister to a man who obviously loved her no matter how poor he was. They are very happy and have a large family. At heart my son is a romantic, but it is not for him. He knows what is required since he is to inherit his father's kingdom." She sighed as if it made her sad that he could not find a love that he desired, but it was Eric's pragmatism that I heard in the words she spoke. To her love must seem like a frivolous emotion.

Suddenly she laughed heartily, a dry but contagious sound. "I remember when he was around his tenth year and he watched as his father and brother left again for the sea. He was determined that he would show that he was a man and could provide for his family. He left to wander and was gone for a day and night. It wasn't unusual for him to take off, but I had started to worry that something had befell him until he walked back into the village, mud-caked and drenched to the bone. He had three of the tiniest fish you ever saw and came back proclaiming that he had provided us a feast. I would have laughed at him if he had not been so serious. I praised him and roasted the three little fish over a fire with potatoes, onions, and cabbage. He told everyone the story and how it made him a man."

I laughed along with her and hearing us, the Doctor and Eric ambled over.

"Mother, what is so funny? You aren't telling stories again are you?" He was blushing. My big strong Viking was blushing.

"She was telling me what a great provider you were for the family when you were growing up," I informed him. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter again.

"Oh mother," he chided her, embarrassed.

"What Eiríkr? I didn't tell her that as a child you refused to wear clothing and would run streaking around the village." She winked at me. She might not want me to marry her son, but since we had evidently cleared up that little problem, she seemed to like me well enough.

He turned his back to us, picking up a long stick and stirring the fire. "A man provides for his family, mother," he replied without heat. I could hear the smile in his voice even though he was facing away from us. "He takes care of those that are his. Isn't that right Doctor?"

"Oh right! Absolutely. That is the way it should be." He sat next to me, stretching his trouser clad legs out in front of him, and threw his arm casually around my shoulder. "Eric here has been telling me of his adventures. Of the sea and the dangers of that he faces. Even since he's stayed here while the rest are off having grand adventures, he's told me about the attacks that only occur at night. Isn't that right Eric?" I realized that there must be vampires in the area and I wondered how soon he would be turned.

He seemed proud of his ability to protect his family, but at the same he chastised the Doctor. "Do not worry the women. I can take care of my own; they have no need to fear."

I wanted him to turn around and look at me again. "Oh I have no doubt that you are one of the fiercest warriors this land has ever seen. The women here have nothing to fear, do they?"

He spun around, his eyes blazing with intensity, and though I could see he was flattered, he denied himself my praise. "No, my father is the most ferocious warrior. That is why they call him Eiríkr the Victorious. He has never lost a battle and all in the land fear him. One day I hope to be as great as him."

"Oh of that there is no doubt." The Doctor said smiling slyly at me. I nudged him with my elbow in the ribs. "Would you mind showing us around Eric? I must admit I'm curious to see the rest of your lands."

"I would be honored to unless Sookie would rather rest while you and I walk?" He turned his stunning blues eyes once again to lock with mine.

"Oh no," I responded quickly taking the hand he offered me. As interesting as his mother was, I didn't travel back in time to talk to her. "Do you think the children would like to join us?"

He called the kids and they bounded over to join us on our walk. Eric showed us all of the neighboring homesteads and the different fields. He told us of his childhood spent wandering around the beautiful land that surrounded them. The boys raced ahead while Linnie slipped her small hand in mine and walked by my side, stopping every so often to pick flowers. I caught Eric sneaking glimpses at the two of us and it brought a joy to my soul. Despite the differences he was the man I knew from my time. I was shocked that I could see the vampire in the man he was and the man in the vampire he became. He bragged about his sons and how they would be noble warriors when they grew up and how he would teach little Eiríkr to wield a sword soon. He had already carved him a wooden one, which I noticed that his oldest boy was carrying even now. He wore it strapped around his waist just like Eric did his own and when he became bored with chasing his younger brother he fell in step with his father, imitating his stride.

Late in the afternoon, Alex clambered up on the Doctor who swung him onto his back and told the most ridiculous stories about the places he had seen. His verbal barrage and funny way of speaking entertained them, and we were back at the longhouse before I noticed that our walk was at an end. He pulled little Eiríkr, who could barely keep his eyes open, down off his shoulders and handed him to one of the women, who gestured that I should bring the sleeping Linnaea into the house. We laid them out on the beds where they snuggled down under the grey woolen blankets.

"I'm Arwen," the pretty, curvy, brunette said quietly as we slipped back outside. I noticed that her build was very similar to my own as were many of the women I had seen.

"Sookie. I'm pleased to meet you."

She hesitated a bit and I wondered what she wanted to say. I waited patiently for her to begin, but I wasn't prepared for what she told me. "He hasn't smiled since his wife's death. He is happier today than he has been since it happened. You have given him back a spark of life."

I didn't know what to say to that. Eric had always had such a joy de vivre, so I couldn't imagine him not having that. True he didn't smile much, but I thought that was due more to the Sheriff side of him needing to maintain control and order.

"Has it been hard on him?" I asked as delicately as I could.

"She died bearing his child and there was nothing he could do. He is such a protective warrior that I think it hurt him that he could not protect her from that."

"Then it is good that he will marry again soon. Eric should not carry that kind of sadness." She glanced at me confused and I realized that I had talked of him as if I knew him, which, of course, I did, but I couldn't let her know that. "I mean, a man should not be alone. He should have a woman to care for him."

She smiled and agreed. "Ah yes, that is true, but he does not love her. She is his father and mother's choice for him. A selfish child, she will not soothe his heart. She thinks only of being on his arm when Eiríkr takes over as King."

There was a sharp stab of something that took a minute for me to recognize, it was jealousy. Not that I wanted him to be alone, but I wanted him to be with someone who would recognize him for the love he could give. For a split second I considered the idea that I could stay in the past with him, bearing his children, but then I remembered that he would at some point be killed and turned into a vampire. My heart broke thinking of what his future held and the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop it. The Eric that I had spent the afternoon with deserved to be happy. He was a good man and a loving father.

"I think you should stay here," she said, breaking me out of my contemplations. "You have no husband and I see the way you look at him."

"How I wish I could Arwen, but I don't belong here." It made me sad to say, but it was the truth.

"Why? He would be a good husband to you. He is strong and a brave warrior. You're not too old could yet give him many fine children. I saw you with them today. You would be a good mother." She looked at me confused.

He reminded me so much of Eric when he had amnesia and I wished…well as my Gran would say, if wishes were horses. "It's complicated. I need to return to my family. It's where I belong." Truthfully the only family I had left was Jason, but then there was Tara and Sam, my life in Bon Temps and the Eric I knew back in my time: the highhanded and utterly sexy man who frustrated me to no end. I couldn't leave him behind, even if I didn't know what was going on between the two of us. "It's complicated," I sighed again.

She nodded sadly and we both walked out to join the growing group of people who had gathered for the feast. A long wooden table was laid with all sorts of fish and vegetables, potatoes and meat, and decorated with wildflowers that must have been picked from the surrounding fields. The sun was just setting and I caught sight of Eric standing separate and watching over everyone. He pulled himself out of his solitude and mingled among the happy throng that ate and drank, talked and laughed with abandon. He joined in, but still seemed to hold himself apart. The Doctor and I were bombarded with questions about our lives and where we were from, which I mostly told the truth, minus you know, the whole being from a thousand years in the future part. But I told them of my Gran and my friends, of my brother and how much trouble he always seemed able to get into. Several times I caught Eric looking in my direction and I wondered if I should let down my shields and listen, but decided not to. He only talked to me a few times throughout the night, needing to see to the enjoyment of his guests, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it might. I was simply happy to be able to experience even this small glimpse of his life.

Later in the night everyone sat down around the fire and started telling stories. It was amazing to listen to them and the adventures they dreamt up in this time before TV and books and radio. Eric paced around behind everyone as if nervously debating with himself and it was endearing seeing this unsure side of him. After what felt to me like forever, he finally seemed to come to a decision, and slipped down to sit next to me on the ground, placing his hand next to mine. I felt like a teenage girl on a first date. I did let my shields slip for just an instant then and heard him wonder _"Does she like me?"_ I smiled, unused to this shy Eric, and a warm feeling grew in my belly sitting beside him, bathed in firelight. Slowly his fingers moved so that they were entwined with mine and I felt a burst of joy ripple through me. His thumb traced circles on my palm sending shivers to the core of me. I listened enraptured when Eric leaned forward and joined in the storytelling.

His voice was captivating as he told of Thor and his mighty hammer, Mjollnir, and his battle against the Midgard Serpent that he will defeat on the day of Ragnarok, the end of the Cosmos. I knew a little of the story from high school, but it was fascinating hearing it told among people who believed in the myth. Those that were listening were just as enraptured as I was. He took my hand again when he finished and I let my held fall to his shoulder as we sat together listening as another voice took over. The Doctor seemed just as enchanted by everything that was happening and even joined in with wild tales of Time Lords and a magnificent battle against their greatest foe. I noticed the crowd beginning to thin, couples slipping off into the night, families taking their children home to tuck them in to dream of wild gods and thunder.

Eric bent over, whispering in my ear, and asking shyly, "Would you walk with me Sookie? There is a place that I would like to show you."

I turned to face him and knew that there was nothing I wanted more in this world than to walk by his side, hand in hand under an ancient moon.


	3. Under an Ancient Moon

_A/N Hey all! Got another chapter for you to enjoy. YAY! We start in the present tense and then move back to ancient Sweden. Warning: Lemony goodness!_

_I do not own these characters since they belong to the BBC (The Doctor) and Charlaine Harris (Sookie, Eric, and a brief mention of awesome Pam.) I just like creating my own stories with them. As per the usual, reviews are like sunshine on the first warm day of spring. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Under An Ancient Moon  
_Eric_

Staring at the walls of my office, seemingly in downtime, I was really trying to figure out why I felt so off. The witch problem had been taken care of, my memory restored except for the days I spent with Sookie, and Fangtasia was beginning to get back to normal. I'd talked to Pam earlier in the night and had her start looking for a new bartender and waitress to replace Chow and Ginger who had died during the witch war. Now the only thing I had to do was get Sookie to reveal what had gone on between the two of us when I had stayed with her. I knew we'd been intimate, but I wanted to know how we'd gotten there. How had it happened? What had I done that caused her to let down her guard long enough to let me in? I could feel that she cared because of our increased though uncompleted bond.

I paused mid mental rant. The blood bond, that was what was wrong. I hadn't noticed it at first because it had been so faint before and I was unused to its increased connection to Sookie, but it wasn't there at all. Not faint, not wavering, just gone. I sped out of my chair so fast it crashed into the wall behind me creating a massive dent that would have to be repaired. Out the door in less than fifteen seconds, I screamed through the air towards Sookie's. The wind burned, but I was too worried to notice.

I kept searching the bond: how had it disappeared while I was dead for the day? Wouldn't I have felt it if something happened to her? It didn't make sense unless…but I wouldn't think of that. There was no explanation as to how I had fallen in love with her and I didn't care. I couldn't imagine a world without her even though the emotions roiling around in me were stronger than before I lost my memory. I told her recently that I didn't like having feelings and I meant it, but now that I had felt them, I wanted them. My ability to feel had been changing since the night Sookie walked into the Fangtasia all innocence, sass, and sunshine. I didn't enjoy the uncertainty of these newfound emotions, but they were there and they were mine.

Where the fuck was she? I screeched to a halt in her backyard, creating a gouge ten feet long. My head whipped around smelling something unknown that I couldn't identify. The house was dark and when I ran to the front her car was still sitting in her new driveway. I collided with the front door, splintering it into shards, and began searching for any sign that she had been taken. There was nothing. Her house looked the same as it ever had.

I ripped my phone out of my back pocket. "Pam, get someone over to Sookie's house to fix her front door."

"You do realize its nine o'clock at night, right? What's happened to her now?" Pam's sarcasm usually entertained me.

"Pam, I don't care what it costs. Get someone out here NOW. Sookie's gone. I'm heading to the shifter's bar to look for her." I hung up, shoved the phone back in my pocket, and took off.

I stormed into Merlotte's and she wasn't there, but the shifter was. "Merlotte, have you seen Sookie tonight?" I somehow managed not to scream at him.

"Eric," Sam responded coolly. "If Sookie hasn't told you were she is, then I certainly won't either." It took every ounce of a thousand years of willpower not to throttle the life from him right then and there.

"Tell her to call me if you see her." I spat at him and I was gone again. I circled over the town trying to get a sense of where she might be, but the bond was blank. Heading back to Shreveport, I tried to think through my apprehension that something had happened to her. Feeding would help me to think clearly. Then I would rip apart the entire state of Louisiana until I found her.

_Sookie_

Eric waited for my answer, his face a bevy of uncertainty. "Absolutely. I just need to tell the Doctor that I'm going for a walk." If something happened while we were away from the group, I wanted someone to come looking for us.

He squeezed my hand. "I'll meet you behind the longhouse."

I headed over to the Doctor and sat beside him on the wooden bench. I waited a few minutes and then leaned in whispering that I would be with Eric.

He eyed me warily. "Remember Sookie, you can't say anything to him, not even on accident. It could have huge ramifications."

"I know Doctor, I promise. I'm not going to risk future Eric for human Eric, but this is literally a once in a lifetime opportunity to know him as he was."

His smile was sad, but he bumped his shoulder against mine, nudging me in the direction that Eric had gone. I kissed his cheek quickly and headed off to locate the man I had traversed a thousand years to find. Eric was leaning against the back of the house, arms folded, one leg crossed over the other, looking as sexy as ever in a pose I knew well. He pushed himself upright and came towards me a look of excitement dancing across his features.

"I was worried you wouldn't come. I assure you that I only have the most honorable of intentions." His nervously slipped his hand into mine and I almost laughed at loud. No matter how honorable my Eric was, he definitely had naughty intentions.

I reached up with my free hand to cup his face. "I trust you," I replied and realized that I meant it. Not just for this Eric, but for my Eric as well. Ever since the night we met, he had been protecting me. I had been fighting this knowledge because of his naughty intentions, but even so he never wavered from his honorable nature. My insecurity had kept me from seeing him as he truly was. Yes, he carried with him a darkness, but he wasn't evil. It was as his mother had said: he was a good and noble man.

His face lit up and we began walking under the shine of a full moon. We headed into a thick wooded area and Eric held the branches of the trees we walked through aside so that they wouldn't smack me as we wound our way deeper into the forest. The moonlight filtered down through the branches, dappling the crunching leaves beneath our feet, tiny animals scurrying away from the slight noises we made against the underbrush.

"Tell me about your family Sookie. I caught pieces of your stories earlier, but I wish to hear the whole."

"Well, besides the Doctor, it's just me and my big brother now. Our parents drowned in a flood when I was real young and then my Gran," my voice broke a little, but I went on, "my Gran died a while ago."

"You were close to her?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, she raised me and Jason after our parents died so losing her was hard." I brushed away a tear that escaped and took a deep breath. "She was amazing."

"What happened? You make it sound as if it was unexpected." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"It was. She was murdered one night while I was out."

A flicker of anger crossed his face. "Your brother avenged her death." He made it a statement rather than a question.

I hesitated, unsure of how to explain it without giving anything away. "Well, no. There were some who thought he was responsible, but I figured out who it was. He almost killed me too, but I fought back and made sure he was taken care of."

He face showed a look of pride. "So you are a warrior too then?"

A small laugh escaped me. "I never thought about it that way, but I guess you could say that." It wasn't quite the truth, but it was probably as close as I could get without revealing anything. We both fell silent letting the sounds of the night envelop us.

"It's not much farther," he said ducking beneath an overhanging branch. I could hear running water somewhere not too far away.

True to his word we only walked for a little while longer before he moved ahead of me to part a couple of overgrown bushes. Stepping though, I felt like I had been transported into a fairy wonderland. A small stream burbled down a series of large boulders and was surrounded by trees and bushes that concealed it from the outside world on either side of the bank. About ten feet away a huge fallen tree covered in moss lay across the stream, enclosing the space and creating a sense of privacy. A small grassy area sat behind the bushes we had just walked through and the only unblocked space came from above. Moonlight streamed down from the starlit sky bathing this wonderland in a muted light. I slipped off my soft leather boots and walked over to dip my bare feet in the stream. The water was cool, but the air warm enough that I adjusted quickly. Eric pulled off his boots as well, setting his sword and knife to the side, and sat down beside me, taking my hand and winding his fingers around mine.

"This place is amazing Eric, I feel like we've stepped into a land where fairies and sprites dance across the ripples in the water."

"I've never brought anyone here. It is where I come when being my father's son becomes too much for me. It seems there is always someone who needs something in the village and I know that it is my duty to see to them, but sometimes I need the silence I find here."

I tilted my head up to look at him and saw a peace in his face that I'd never seen in my Eric's, but the sentiment he expressed I could imagine falling from his lips. I wondered if my Eric had a place he retreated to when being Sheriff became too much. He turned his face to gaze down at me and his fingers reached up to trace from my cheek down to my chin and across my parted lips. Shivers raced across my skin and I found it hard to breathe. He pulled back as if afraid and my skin missed the warmth of his touch. I let my body collapse backward and lay looking up at the stars. There were so many here. The Milky Way streaked across the sky creating an arc around the moon. Eric leaned down onto his side, his head propped up on his bent arm.

"Can I ask you something Eric?"

"Of course, anything."

"Have you ever been in love? I mean, your mother told me about what you did for your sister, getting your father to allow her to marry for love, but it made me wonder if…well if there was a girl that you cared for, maybe when you were younger?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately no. Women have desired me because of my status, but never for myself." The tips of his fingers traced absent trails across my collarbone. "I cared for Aude, my wife, and she for me, but I would not name it as love." He paused and then asked, "Did you love your husband?"

I thought about it. There had been no marriage, but Bill was the only relationship that I had experienced. "I did, at first, but…" My voice trailed off and I turned my face away so he could not see my tears. He moved his hand up to gently pull my chin back towards him and wiped the tears that had fallen.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to make you sad." Lines creased between his eyebrows and I reached up to smooth away the imminent frown.

"It is not your fault." I paused considering how to continue. "I am simply happy to be here with you now."

"There is something about you Sookie. Something that awakens my soul like no women before you has been able to do. I find that I am reluctant to let you leave tomorrow. I wish to keep you by my side."

I pulled my feet out of the water, tucking my legs up and leaning onto my hand to stare into those blue eyes that it would be so easy to lose myself in. I listened to his thoughts which told me he was serious. He wanted me to stay with him, wanted to keep me as the treasure he knew he'd found. He wasn't lying: he truly meant every word he spoke to me. I raised my shields back up wanting to leave his secrets untouched. For once I didn't feel the need to pry.

"If I could stay, I would Eric."

His hand moved to my shoulder, slid down my arm taking my hand, which he raised and pressed to his chest. "Then you shall live on in the beat of my heart and I shall wait every day for your return."

I let my hand linger on the heartbeat I'd never felt before. "Please, you can't wait for me. I'll never be able to return," I begged him. I didn't know how long he had left, but I knew I didn't want him to miss his chance for a woman to spend his life with simply because I could not stay.

He tried to pull away, but I held his hand captive in mine. "You are promised to another?" He asked softly.

What could I tell him? How could I explain without hurting him? "I have my own duties back home. I can't abandon those that depend on me. There are people who are waiting for me to return."

I searched his face hoping to see understanding. His eyes closed tenderly, his face upturned. "Please look at me Eric. I really wish I could stay with you, but all I can offer is tonight." His endless blue eyes stared into mine and as I said the words, I knew they were true. I would have stayed with him forever if fate had not already determined his path, but tonight, tonight I would treasure the love he offered me. My love for him had begun in another century, with a different version of the same man, but it made no difference to me. I loved him. This Eric, my Eric, they were one and the same, I realized that now.

"I understand…" He broke off and sat up suddenly. Grabbing his sword in one hand and his knife in the other, he was on his feet in seconds. I let down my shields searching for the danger and I found it. There was a void lurking unseen in the woods beyond the fallen tree and across the stream. We couldn't run, I knew better than that. But could Eric fight a vampire and survive or would tonight be the last night of his human life?

"Sookie, run!" He tried to shove me behind him.

"No way. I'm not leaving you. Give me your knife."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sookie…"

"No. Don't Sookie me, give me the knife." He looked as if he was going to argue, but I didn't let him. "I need to be able to protect myself."

He nodded and handed it to me. He turned to face me and opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Instead he grabbed my waist and brought his lips crashing down to meet mine in a fierce and passionate kiss. I reached up grabbing his long blonde hair and my lips parted to allow his tongue to tangle with mine. It only lasted only a moment before we both snapped back into a fighting stance.

There was a rustling somewhere close by. The vampire vaulted from behind the fallen tree and rushed us. Eric swung his sword in a long arc, slicing across the bare and pale chest of our attacker. His hair was dark and matted and he charged again, this time going for me. I slashed out at him and he grabbed my wrist, try to twist the knife out of my grip, and going for my throat. I wrested my hand from him and stabbed, leaving the handle protruding from his gut, and he threw me off. The momentum tossed me into the bushes that thankfully broke my fall. I scrabbled trying to find a piece of wood that could be used as a stake, but there were nothing but twigs within reach. The vampire pulled out the knife and stalked towards me, going for the easy kill, and I realized he must be a young one. No vampire who had lived any length of time would have turned his back on the man who surged up behind him. Eric brought his sword across and decapitated him, covering my body in exploded blood and gore.

Eric dropped his sword, pulling me up, and frantically searching my body for injury. "Are you okay?" He ran his hands over me as if in reassurance that I was still with him.

"I'm fine Eric." His wild eyes betrayed any belief that I was telling the truth and I repeated myself. "Truly, I'm okay. I promise. Just covered in blood. Not my own," I quickly added.

He crushed me to his chest, his hand winding through my hair. I could hear his heart thumping with leftover adrenalin. "Thank Odin, I thought I was going to lose you. The attacks by these creatures are becoming more frequent."

I held onto him just as tightly. "I'm just glad you survived," I whispered, knowing that one night soon that wouldn't be the case. My body shivered for what awaited him.

His grip eased. "Shhh now. We're fine. Come, let's get you cleaned up." He released me, taking my hand instead and led me to the stream where I dipped into the cool water gratefully.

He slipped into the stream in front of me. He came closer and his arm slipped around, cradling my back, and lowering my body so that my hair flowed out behind me, washing the blood clean. His cupped hand ran rivulets across my forehead and cheeks and his fingers gently wiped away the blood that had splattered there. I lifted my arms and began to wash the blood from his muscled limbs that glistened in the moonlight. Once we were both clean, we stood bodies entwined, just looking at each other. He reached up, tucking a stray hair behind my ear and bent down to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft and I let my body relax into his. A breeze brushed passed us. I shivered in his arms and he pulled me from the water and onto the grassy bank, lying down on the ground beside me.

"When I first saw you I thought you were a goddess come to life. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

"There is no man who could ever compare to you," I responded as my body warmed to both his words and the trail of his fingertips down the hollow of my throat.

He brought his lips to mine again and I pulled his body to follow so that I could feel the rippled lines of his chest against me. His hands shadowed a path down over the curve of my waist to my hip, and down to my bare thighs. A moan escaped my mouth and my hands ran down his sculpted back until they reached the curve of his perfect ass and brought him closer to me. I could feel the hard length of him pressing into the part that desired him most. His hand slipped under the tunic teasing the inside of my thigh, his fingers playing just to the edge and back down. Every circle he traced getting closer to the center of me, but staying just out of reach.

I needed him to sink his long fingers inside me, to feel what he did to me. Nibbling down my neck to my shoulders while his hand progressed slowly up, my hips moving of their own accord, he teased me. His fingertips fluttering over the heat of me, and he removed his hands and his lips to pull up my tunic, lifting it over my head and tossing it aside. I did the same for him and we were both naked and bared to one another. I reached up, tracing the hard planes of his chest and he finally slipped one finger inside me. His body was so warm, where I was used to the cool feeling of him as a vampire. I let my tongue trace the outline of his muscles, spreading my legs for him, and ran my hands down to his gracious plenty, enjoying how hard he was as his hips moved his hard length in the circle of my fingers.

His mouth bent to close over one of my nipples, his tongue licking, teeth nibbling as our bodies made known their needs. My other hand clutched at his back as our breathing became heavier, our moans mingling with the rapid beating of our hearts, in time with our bodies.

"I need you," he gasped in between the strokes of his exploring fingers.

"Oh Eric yes, please, oh I want you inside me now." He removed his hand and pushing up, locked his arms on either side of my body so that he was watching as I guided the hard length of him between my thighs. He slid into me only slightly and then pulled back and then slipped inside me again, further this time. In and out, his hardness going a little farther each time, teasing until neither of us could take anymore and he plunged deep inside me and we both cried out, our blended pleas echoing into the night.

His mouth collided with mine and our hips ground against each other, trying to drive deeper, always deeper. He turned us over so that I was riding him, his hands gripping, running from my hips to my breasts and back again. He lifted himself so that he chest pressed against my breasts. His hand wove up into my hair, forcing my head back and kissing down the length of my neck, his body urging mine to take what it would, my own giving him everything, taking in every glorious inch of him. My fingernails raked across his back and he bit and nipped and licked and kissed me passionately making my body his for eternity. He flipped us back over and rocked into me, harder and harder, until we both came screaming our pleasure to the ancient moon. His body collapsed onto mine, shuddering, our hearts thundering, lungs gasping, and our bodies covered in the sweat of our lovemaking.

We were silent as we regained our breath and he toyed with my hair. "I do not think I can let you go without making you mine."

"I think you just did," I giggled to him and played with the fine blonde hairs that lightly covered his chest.

He sat up and looked down at me intensely. "No, that is not what I mean. I want you for my wife."

I closed my eyes and sighed sadly. "Eric, I can't stay, I told you."

"I know, my love, but it changes nothing. I want to make you my wife, here, now, just between us, so that when I do my duty for my family, I have something of my own hidden away in my heart."

I sat up as well, tucking my legs under me so that I was almost kneeling in front of him. "What are you saying?"

"Sookie, will you handfast with me, here in my secret place, under the light of the full moon blazing above us." I searched his eyes and knew that I wanted this as much as he did. I wanted to be his wife if only in the quiet spaces where no one would ever know.

"Yes I will." I knew that doing this here would make things more complicated when I returned to my own time, but I would allow no regrets.

He reached up and pulled the leather thong from his hair and I nearly gasped when I realized that it was almost identical to the one he wore in my own time. He took my smaller hand in his and wrapped it three times around, binding us together. We were both still naked and I didn't care.

"I Eric, pledge myself to you Sookie from now until the end of time. May our souls find each other in every lifetime we are granted." He gazed down at me, love evident in his eyes.

"I Sookie, pledge myself to you Eric from now until the end of time. May our souls find each other in every lifetime we are granted." I knew, for me, that there was no going back. I had given myself to him.

Emotion swelled in me as he brought his lips to mine. Our hands wrapped into the strands of our unbound hair and only the moon witnessed our joining.


	4. Until We Meet Again

_A/N Hey folkses! Today was the first day back for school so I'm a little later getting out this chapter than I would have liked. That being said, it was the first day back to school for the semester so in the future I'll be looking to have certain days that I get chapters out to you. I'm not sure what those days will be, but I'm going to try and get two chapters out a week. I'll let you know when I get a schedule going so you can look forward to regular updates. _

_Also, you will notice that towards the end there is a Swedish phrase that has been left untranslated. That is intentional. I promise you will find out in the future what Eric says to Sookie, but I ask for your patience in letting that be revealed in due time. I will not leave you hanging on that thread, I promise._

_As per usual: Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Until We Meet Again  
_Sookie_

I woke up surrounded by the early morning sunshine and wrapped in a very naked Viking. I stayed frozen in position because I wanted to memorize everything about this moment. It would never happen again. I would never again wake up bathed in sunbeams next to a sleeping Eric. His face was serene. There were no frustrated lines marring the space between his eyebrows though tiny crinkles radiated out from his eyes as he squinted in his sleep against the breaking day. His blond lashes reflecting the light that shone down on the two of them. I dared to raise my hand to linger on his relaxed shoulder, following the line of his arm that lay thrown over my hip. I traced over his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose, and fluttering over his lips that were slightly parted, a tiny smile playing along the corners of his mouth. His eyelids flickered open and I lost myself in their fathomless blue ocean.

"Good morning my wife." He reached up and caressed my cheek. My eyes closed and I leaned into his touch.

"Waking up next to you certainly makes it a good morning." I took his hand in mine, forming a heart shape between our chests. Tiny kisses butterflied from his lips to my knuckles and warmed me to the tips of my toes which scrunched up in response, rubbing against his calf. "And how did you sleep my husband?"

"Better than I have in many a year, but your beautiful face was enough to assure that." He kissed the tip of my nose and then my lips, then my neck to my shoulders to the line of my collarbone and dipping down into the valley of my breasts, which led to another feverish coupling, creating love out of joining.

My heart felt as if it was tethered to his. I didn't want to get up, neither of us did, but the future must go forward. We couldn't stay cocooned in our own private world forever, no matter how tempting the prospect was. Eric dressed me, his fingers lingering as the fabric fell over my curves. I did the same for him, strapping his belt over his hips, my eyes devouring his masculinity as he fitted his sword and knife firmly into place.

He once again held aside the bushes so that I could walk though, shattering the spell that had been woven around us. We walked back as we had come, hand in hand. I tried to pull mine back from his when we approached, worrying that somehow our attachment would hurt his position, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Eric, I don't want to cause you any trouble," I pleaded with him.

He stopped us from moving forward. "Hush, you are my wife even if I can't shout it for all to hear and I will not let you go any sooner than I must. Unless you worry for your reputation?" His face took on a look of sad understanding. This time it was his turn to try and slip his fingers from my grasp, which tightened in response.

"I have nothing to worry about since I will have to leave and won't be able to come back. I am proud to know you as my husband and I will stand next to you as long as I can." His hand reached up cupping my chin and kissing me tenderly. I was used to his hurricane kisses, leaving behind my wrecked and heaving body. This was a whisper that stole my breath, no less intense and yet it was as if his love twisted down inside me and put down roots.

The village was just waking, fires being stoked into life, children yawning into tiny cupped palms, and mothers' tired limbs stretching into usefulness. Eric settled me at one of the wooden benches and went about the business of the morning. Little Eiríkr, Alex, and Linnie stumbled out from the longhouse and sat down around me. Eric's little girl snuggled herself onto my lap, a thumb in her mouth, eyes barely open. Eric came over and handed them all some bread, a wedge of cheese, and wooden cup of buttermilk, which they consumed in sleepy silence, and then did the same for me. Dahlia came out and kissed the children and her son good morning giving me a suspicious glance. She looked over her shoulder at Eric who shot her a warning look that told her to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Harumph," she muttered and went about her morning rituals.

Other than the interaction with Eric's mother, no one gave us a second glance. While some women ground corn into flour to make bread, others gathered eggs from the chickens, and the rest cleaned up after last night's feast. Dahlia sent the children off to do their chores and I helped the village women clean up asking questions about where things went. A beautiful tall woman named Astrid collected the bowls and mugs into a basket and I offered to help her take them to the river for washing. I saw Eric smile as I fitted myself into the life around me. I kept my eyes open for the Doctor, but I still hadn't seen him yet.

Astrid and I chatted about her family and her husband. It reminded me of when my Gran's friend would gather in the kitchen when I was younger. It seemed that life a thousand years ago was similar to the life I knew. There were differences like a nutty homemade soap instead of dishwashing liquid and a campfire rather than a gas range. It felt familiar and strange at the same time, but I fell into the rhythm of the day easily. We finished up with the dishes and headed back. Finally I caught sight of the Doctor, seated Indian style at Eric's feet, and listening intently. Eric was gesturing wildly, his face animated, and I realized that he must be telling a story.

"I thought that I was destined for Valhalla. We were outnumbered, but we are warriors and would not give in to the English until either they or we were dead. Odin was on our side that day."

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating. Sookie, you would not believe the stories that Eric here has been telling me. Not that I usually go in for the violence thing, but hearing about the battles? Hypnotizing. It's a wonder he's lasted this long with the fighting that he's seen, but there's more Sookie, so much more. He's been telling me about their expeditions as well. Exploration! Imagine it, seeing a land that no one has ever stepped foot on before." The Doctor's eyes were alight with childlike joy.

I smiled indulgently at the Doctor. There was something so innocent in his excitement, but his eyes expressed a much different story. Ancient memories assailed him and yet somehow he was able to keep his unbridled enthusiasm. I sat down next to him and listened as he and Eric told stories to each other and if I didn't know better I would have thought they were trying to one-up each other, but they really were just that excited to be sharing. I shook my head in surprise, never having imagined that Eric could be like this. He was captivating.

The children joined us after their early morning chores were finished, eager to be a part of the stories that were being passed down from one generation to the next right in front of me. Living history breathing out in the present tense.

The Doctor leaned over to me at one point and asked if I minded if we stayed another day. "Are you kidding me? Absofreakinglutely."

The look on Eric's face told me that the TARDIS had been unable to translate the mash-up of my words, but he understood enough to know that we wouldn't be leaving today. His face broke out in a wide grin and he pulled me to my feet, wrapping his arms around me and spinning us until we were both dizzy. He set me back on my feet and gave me a good sound kissing that had me swooning. I was fairly certain it wasn't princely behavior, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I had another day with Eric.

The three of us spent the afternoon with many of the others from the village in the fields helping to plant the crops for the coming season. Even the Doctor got his hands dirty. I felt, well, I felt useful in a way that was new to me. I never understood how my grandmother could love gardening so much, but out here sowing the seeds that would help the village survive for another year? It was the creation and survival of life. I was filthy by the end of the afternoon and it was wonderful. At one point it occurred to me that Eric, as the King's son, probably wasn't required to work in the fields, so I asked him about it.

"You are right, I could simply allow the villagers to work the fields, but I prefer to lead differently than most. I want my people to know that I am willing to do anything that they do. I am normally away at sea so I do not have the opportunity to help with the planting, but since I am here, I thought to join them." He bent down so that he was eye level with me. "Besides, how could I resist a chance to enjoy the vision of you sweaty and on your knees?"

I laughed, thinking it was totally something that my Eric would say. "Eric you shock me," I mockingly teased him. I covered another few seeds in dirt and shimmied forward. "Though I must say the feeling is mutual." I dropped a few more seeds into the ground.

He came towards me, covering my hands with his. "I happen to know a place where we can get cleaned up after we finish here." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I shivered.

"Is that so?" I teased, allowing his fingers to stroke my hands beneath his.

"It is." He stood and walked away to break more ground ahead of me and I tried to shake off the longing that rippled through my body. I gazed at him, covered in sweat and utterly striking in the mid-afternoon sun. Sighing I went back to what I was doing, humming off-tune and completely happy.

Once we finished for the day he sent the children back with his mother, grabbed my hand, and we ran off towards our secret wooded alcove. Once hidden, we tore off our clothes and jumped into the stream. It was perfect as we splashed and wrestled and kissed and enjoyed our stolen afternoon.

"Eric!" I squealed as he picked me up and tossed me. My arms went wild as I plunged beneath the surface and came back up sputtering. "Oh. That is it. You are in for it now."

I surged forward, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and trying to pull him under. It didn't work. He might not have vampire strength, but he was still well over six feet tall and made of nothing but muscle. He dipped one arm under the water, scooping me up, and pretending he was going to throw me again. I increased my grip on him, my legs scissoring, and splashing water in glittering arcs that dazzled in the sun. Smiling down at me, he brought his lips to mine, and released my legs, which I promptly wrapped around his waist. We stayed in the water and when our passion overtook us, he slipped easily inside of me, making love as the water flowed around us.

Afterwards, we pulled ourselves onto the bank and collapsed satisfied in each other's embrace. He ran his fingers through the wet tangles of my hair and when he finished, I settled myself behind him so that I could braid his hair like I had done for him in my own time. I knew how much he would like it since his future self already expressed the sentiment. It was interesting to me that future Eric didn't remember meeting me, since all of this occurred in his past, but then my brain got a little confused thinking about it so I simply settled myself into his lap and let his hands roam absently over my body as we talked.

There was one thing I was curious about though. I had done enough reading to know that Viking men usually had beards. It had always confused me as to why he was clean-shaven. Don't get me wrong, I loved it and couldn't imagine Eric all scraggly faced, but still. "Eric, can I ask you something?"

"Of course my love."

"Well, I don't want to offend you or anything." He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "But I was wondering why you don't have a beard? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want, you know, if it's offensive or something, I was just curious."

The laugh that exploded out of him startled me. "Do you not think me a man without one Sookie?" I shook my head vehemently to assure him that there was not even remotely an option. "I'm just teasing you. When I decided not to go to sea for the season I shaved it off. The wind is quite brisk on the water, but here on land, I am unused to the warmth on my face. I know that I am a man and any woman who might doubt that would be sorely mistaken. Must I remind you of my virility?" With a quickness I was on my back and pressed into the earth, my body trapped beneath his.

"Ahh no, I have no doubts on that subject," a subject which was definitely making itself known, "but if you'd like to show me again, just to make sure I've learned that particular lesson, I promise to play close attention."

He spent the rest of the afternoon teaching me.

When we had finished with each other, it was time to head back, unfortunately. I could spend the rest of my life naked laying in the woods with Eric, but reality intruded. When we arrived back in the center of things, the village was bustling around getting ready for the evening. As soon as she saw me, Dahlia called me over to help with the evening meal. Though the dishes we prepared were unknown to me, I enjoyed cooking and set to work happily on every task I was assigned. I watched as Eric practiced swordplay with his oldest son, while Alex sat off to the side, his attention riveted by his father and older brother. Linnie came over and asked me if she could help and since she was too little, I simply allowed her to sit next to me while I told her stories of growing up with my grandmother.

The Doctor and I, as well as Eric and his family, sat around the fire as we had the night before except that we were a much smaller group. The others had retired to their family's living spaced, and although I had loved the camaraderie of evening before, I reveled in the chance to watch the interactions between Eric and his children. I listened mesmerized as he told the story of Beowulf and Grendel, a story he had picked up in his travels. It made me think of my Gran again and her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meetings. She would be in heaven hearing the stories firsthand that Eric told as if they were the latest Hollywood blockbuster.

When their eyes started to flutter closed, Eric and I took the children in and settled them into bed. I was just kissing Linnie on the forehead when her little hand reached up, tugging me down onto the edge of her small bed.

"Tell me a story please Sookie?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Of course darling. Let's see. Would you like a story about a beautiful princess?" Her angelic golden-haired head bobbed up and down. "Once upon a time there was a girl whose momma and daddy died when she was very young. Afterwards she had to live with her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters," I had to trust that the TARDIS would translate well enough since I wasn't sure if the idea of step families had been invented yet. I snuck a peek over my shoulder and Eric was sitting on the bed with the two boys listening to the story as well.

"Was she very beautiful?" Linnie asked.

"Yes she was, more beautiful than anyone had ever seen."

"Like me?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yes, although I think that you might be just a little bit prettier than her. But her stepmother and stepsisters were jealous of how pretty she was and treated her like a servant, making her clean everything, and sleep among the ashes in front of the fire. But then the handsome Prince decided to throw a big party and he invited all the ladies in the kingdom. Cinderella worked very hard to make her dress the prettiest that anyone had ever seen, but her stepsisters were jealous and ripped it to pieces." Her eyes widened as I continued the story, telling her about Cinderella's fairy godmother made everything better and how she had finally found her Prince Charming who loved her very very much. Her eyes tried desperately to stay awake until the very end. "He didn't care that she was poor and he brought her to the castle and married her so that in the end she became a Princess and they lived happily ever after."

Her tiny hand reached up and patted my cheek. "Thank you Sookie," she said as she leaned up and gave me a little peck on the cheek before her eyelids became too heavy for her keep open any longer and she snuggled down into sleep. I pulled the covers up under her chin and turned to head back out to the campfire and Eric was standing right behind me.

"That was a very beautiful story Sookie. Most women won't have the chance to marry the man of their dreams, but I have always sworn that, whether rich or poor, my Linnaea would marry for love. I will see to it."

I sighed, thinking of how that would never happen, but I forced myself to smile up at him as his wound his arms around me. "That's because you are a good father. I can tell how much you love your children. They are very lucky."

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine; taking my hand and leading me back to the fire. The Doctor had disappeared again and I worried briefly for his safety. Vampires could be dangerous, even for nine hundred year old Time Lords, but I figured if even half of the stories he'd told over the last few days were true he would be able to defend himself. Dahlia had fallen asleep; her head lolling to the side and Eric went and gently nudged her shoulder to wake her. She stumbled into the longhouse, leaving us alone. The firelight flickered across his face and I silently thanked the universe for giving me this chance to get to know Eric as a human.

We sat there for hours, listening to the crackling fire and the settling of the cinders. I curled up under his arm, my fingers running lightly over every inch of his skin. He tried to memorize by touch every strand of my hair. We couldn't plan for the future, so we spoke of the past. He told me of his older brother, Sören, and how he used to follow him when he trained with his father just waiting for the day he was old enough to join them. It was why he never left Alex behind. I spoke of Jason and how he always protected me from the cruelty of the other children. Eventually silence fell between us, words incapable of filling a lifetime we would never have. We made love next to a dying fire in the small hours when the sun had just begun to peak over the horizon and fell asleep only when we could stay awake no longer.

Only a few hours had passed when I opened my eyes and found myself, one last time, in the arms of my Viking who was not yet a vampire. He was already awake, gazing down on me, and as I stretched in the circle of his body, he whispered that the Doctor had already been here and was waiting by the stones for us. Eric asked if I wanted him to wake the children to say goodbye.

"Let them sleep." I answered simply. "There is no reason to leave them with sadness, but please give them my love. And thank everyone for their hospitality."

We walked as slowly as we could retracing the footsteps we had taken only two days ago. I needed more time with him, but I realized that we would always need more time. Where there is love there is never a good time for goodbye. We stopped to kiss several times along the way, both reluctant for our time to come to an end. When we finally reached the standing stones the Doctor shook Eric's hand and thanked him for his hospitality. He told me he would wait for me just over the ridge and out of sight. It was time. I knew I would see him again, but it didn't make it any easier.

Eric cupped my face in his two large hands, his blue eyes electric, full of love and heartbreak. "Sookie, my wife, my only love, I will miss you until we meet again and when I see you I will know you by your smile. I will pray to Odin for your safe return to those that need you, but I will wish every day that our lives were our own. When I sleep I will dream of a life where there is no need for parting, where I see our children grow to adulthood, and when I die I will seek out your soul for it is the other half of mine."

He reached down and slipped something into my hand and I opened my palm to see a simple silver ring made of three interwoven bands. I slipped it over my finger and noticed that he wore one that matched my own. Tears streamed down my face and his thumbs reached up to wipe away the streaks they left behind.

"Eric, I will not say goodbye to you because I know we will meet in another time and another place and when that happens I will fall in love with you all over again. No matter how many lifetimes separate us, no matter what we have to go through, I will make you remember that you are my husband. I love you Eric with everything that I am."

"I could never forget you," he whispered and clutched me to his body. His hands raked up into my hair, forcing my tear-filled eyes to meet his own. "Du är mitt hjärtas önskan." I didn't know why the TARDIS didn't translate his words, but it didn't matter.

The sun broke the horizon as he brought his lips to mine and the rest of the world melted away. The kiss was tender at first, barely a sighing touch. My arms lifted and my fingers tangled in his long blond hair, the kiss growing urgent, the sweep of his tongue, the nibble of my teeth, our mingled breath as we tried to pack a lifetime of kisses into one last fleeting moment. When our lips finally parted he bent his forehead to meet mine, tears falling now from both of our eyes. I reached up taking his hands in mine and clutching them between our chests.

We would not say goodbye and so we simply whisperd, "I love you."

I brought my lips to his one last time, a fleeting instant, then turned and walked towards the Doctor. When I reached the edge of the ridge, I turned back and Eric was still standing there bathed in the sun, one hand on his sword, the other over his heart, and I knew it was a memory I would never forget.


	5. The Wonderfulle Yeare

_Hey Folkses! _

_So, we're leaving Sweden and heading to medieval Scotland, yippee! Couple of things...The title of this chapter is a reference to England in 1603 (a great freaking year IMO-not that we'll be hanging out there for a year...alas) just a tidbit of information for ya. This chapter takes place a week after Queen Elizabeth's death and before King James officially takes the throne in London. (hence why the title refers to England when it takes place in Scotland) Also I can't write in dialects, still working on that, so I didn't want to make it all wonky, but I think you'll forgive me since there's a nice little Eric present in here for you all. Mac, who we meet later in the chapter, is one of Eric's allies from my other story Dead on Arrival. We're going to get a bit of his backstory in the next couple chapters. He's based on a real person, by the by, but he wasn't a vampire in real life, in case you were wondering. _

_As per the usual...I hope you enjoy reading it since I had a lot of fun writing it. _

_Mad Lovely,  
_Secret Nerd Princess

* * *

The Wonderfulle Yeare  
_Sookie_

I continued my path back to the Doctor who was waiting for me just over the ridge. As we met, he slipped his slender fingers in mine and we trudged towards the TARDIS that sat on the edge of the sea. A melancholy had settled over the two of us and for once neither of us felt like talking. I wasn't sure if it was the Doctor sensing my mood or if something else was bothering him, but I was thankful. I didn't want to try and make small talk. It didn't matter that I would see Eric again, it was the simple fact that with every step I took, I was leaving him behind to face certain death. I knew that he would survive, but there was a thousand years of loneliness ahead of him. That's not to say that I thought he wouldn't have moments of happiness, but I'd never gotten the feeling he had ever been in love before we met. Eric loved being a vampire, there was no doubt of that, but, in my mind, a thousand years is a long time to spend without love. I leaned my head against the Doctor's shoulder and took comfort from his presence.

We stepped into the TARDIS and he tossed his, what had turned out to be unnecessary, coat over the railing that led up the incline to the main control area. It jostled against a jean jacket that slid down onto the floor and I heard his sharp intake of breath. Quickly stooping to pick it up, I laid the jacket carefully back in the same spot, knowing somehow that the placement of it was important to him.

_Need to let her go, she's gone_, I picked up from his brain, and quickly backed out of his thoughts. I knew he was thinking about Rose, but still didn't know what had happened between them, and I wouldn't ask. When and if he was ready to talk about her, he would. Walking up to join him as he stared at a monitor that displayed a language I couldn't understand, I wondered where we were going next.

Before I could ask the Doctor he started talking mid-thought, "never been wrong before, she usually knows what she's doing. Maybe it's too much…never should have brought…thought she would…but then I promised, but is a promise enough?" He seemed to make a decision then. "Rose, I'm taking you home."

I was confused, but only for a second. "Um, Doctor. I'm Sookie."

"Oh right, right. So sorry. Same difference though. I'm taking you home where you belong."

"Why?" I asked wondering what had brought about this change of heart.

He looked at me with anciently sad eyes. "It's too much, I thought this would be good for you, but I can tell you're upset and I think it would be better if I just took you back to Bon Temps." His gaze skittered away, his fingers fumbling with the controls.

"No." I said quiet, but sure, and laying my hand over his to still it. "I'm not ready to go. Yes, it's difficult, but that doesn't mean it isn't worth it. I'm sad now, but it had nothing to do with the fact that I saw Eric. It's because," I got a bit choked up, I couldn't help it. "It's because I know what's waiting for Eric and I wanted to do something about." I held up a hand when he looked to interrupt. "I know, I know. Butterflies in Asia and all that jazz, but it doesn't mean I didn't _want_ to do something. You don't have to worry that I'm going to affect the future."

His eyebrows furrowed as he searched my expression. "Are you sure Sookie? I mean there are bound to be other things you're going to want to change. The last time someone tried to thwart the future there were these pterodactyl type birds that were trying to rip apart time, people starting disappearing. It wasn't pretty. In general things go wonky when people travel with me. Chances are good that you'll get into some kind of trouble and I'll have to rescue you."

"Eh. Must be Tuesday." He gave me a confused look. "Sorry, sorry, Buffy reference. Listen I'm getting pretty good at saving myself and truthfully, I seem to find myself in danger on a daily basis back home, so, you know, not really a reason to send me home."

"Well if you're sure." I nodded emphatically.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, I wouldn't pass it up for all the tea in China." I beamed at him.

"Why in the world would you want all the tea in China Sookie? I swear sometimes you make no sense whatsoever."

"Pot meet kettle." He glanced around as if looking for the tea. I laughed. "Oh never mind, it's not important. So where to next Doctor?"

He started playing the console like a psychotic concert pianist. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'm leaving that up to you. I chose last time, you choose this time. You've got his timeline in front of you, what looks interesting to you?" I would've peeked over his shoulder, but I wouldn't have understood anything I saw anyway. Ditto with trying to read his brain. I'd noticed only his really emotional thoughts came through clearly enough for me to understand them. Otherwise it was like trying to read Stephen Hawking. I chuckled to myself when I remembered the time I had decided to try to read _A Brief History of Time_, which was supposed to be his most easily understood book. I'd fallen asleep five pages in. Maybe I'd try again after this adventure. Hopefully traveling through time would make it easier to understand.

The Doctor was too busy fiddling with the dials to pay any attention to my mental digression. "Nothing much happened in those centuries, lots of killing, castle building. Ack! No let's avoid those centuries. No reason to spread the plague all over time. Hmmmm. Ahhhhh! That'll do very nicely. Yes. But she'll need to change again. I'll have to help her. Lots of clothes then. It's just too bad he wasn't in London. Imagine it! I would so enjoy meeting Shakespeare, but alas, nothing to be done about that. Can't force the vampire to be where he's not." He kicked a handle with his foot and the whirring whooshing sound surrounded me as I gripped the nearest solid object so I could avoid being thrown around and breaking an ankle or my neck.

"So…where are we headed?" I asked when the TARDIS settled down again.

"It's a surprise! Now, we need to head up and have you change clothes again. Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me through the winding halls and into the warehouse sized space that a Broadway costume designer would kill for. He ducked his head in and out of piles and closets and dressers and steamer trunks: looking for God knows what. Clothing started flying at my head.

"Chemise." Toss. Catch. "Corset." Toss. Catch. "Gown." Toss. Catch. "Hickamajoober. Thingamabob." Toss toss. Catch catch. By the time he finished my arms were piled high with clothing I only barely understood. "Chemise first. Then the oval rolly thing. Then the gown. Then give me a call and I'll help you tighten your corset."

Okay then. I did as asked and it was a beautiful, if annoyingly layered. Yellows, greens, and silver swirled over an antique white in intricate patterns giving me the look of a court royal. As a country girl the fanciest dress I'd ever worn was to my senior prom. Well there was the dress I wore to Hair of the Dog down in Jackson, but that wasn't really fancy. Chic, but not fancy, and it had ended the night bloodstained and with a gaping hole from where I'd been staked. Hopefully that wouldn't happen tonight. The Doctor came around and tightened my corset.

"Good Lord. How did women breathe in these?" I asked trying to take very tiny breaths.

"They didn't." He came up and wrapped a rainbow-shaped stiff lace thing around my neck, attached it to the swooping oval neckline of the gown. He twirled his index finger indicating that he wanted me to spin so that he could admire his handiwork. "Looks good. Now, here's a picture, do something similar with your hair, pick out some shoes, and we'll be on our way."

"Aye aye Captain!" I chuckled and saluted him, which he just shook his head at. I was thinking how ridiculous it was that the Doctor wanted me to work from a small black and white photocopy of an ancient painting, but I still headed off to find a mirror, there had to be one in this place, and I found a dressing table with combs and headbands and all sorts of accoutrements. I braided my hair as fancily as I knew how, adding some iridescent combs made out of shell to dress it up a bit. I found a pair of beautifully embroidered silver pumps hiding behind a pair of seventies era disco platform boots. I checked myself in the mirror and I looked like a princess. So excited to see where I was headed this time, I practically ran back down to the control room where the Doctor stood, once again, in the same brown pinstripe suit and white Chucks.

"So Doctor, what do you think? Do I pass inspection for wherever and whenever we're about to be?"

He looked me up and down. "Absolutely stunning Sookie! You clean up nicely I must say." He cocked his elbow for me to slip my hand into and the long sleeve of my gown draped over his arm. "Ready?"

"You have no idea," I responded, the excitement evident in my voice.

"Good. Outside those doors is Edinburgh, Scotland in 1603 and I'm taking you to meet a King." He grinned crookedly apparently as eager as I was to be heading out into the unknown. From the look on his face I doubted it ever got old, all the traveling. I'd barely been anywhere, only to Texas really, and here I was about to step into medieval Scotland. So flipping cool. "Now, try not to draw attention to yourself and whatever you do, don't wander off," he added as an afterthought.

"Deal."

He pushed open the doors and we stepped out onto a slightly damp cobblestone street. I was assaulted by smells that were none too pleasant, but after a bit, they settled into the background and I could simply enjoy my surroundings. The night was falling softly around us and I couldn't help my head from swiveling like a tourist. The houses seemed miniature sized to me and the light refracted off the soot that coated the outside layer of the windows. The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS behind us and for some reason it looked to belong there. Not out of place at all like you might imagine a 20th century phone box to be, no one looked twice at her. At me, however, it was totally different. I was walking down the street all lively colors and bustling life, whereas everyone that I encountered lived a life of browns and greys, dirt smudged and melancholy. Eyes shot in my direction as if they knew I was heading to meet a king. There was jealousy and sadness in the same breath. Those that I passed were smiling, but their clothes told a different story, a harder story, a story of work and disappointment and death.

The Doctor pointed out the shops to me: an apothecary, a bookseller, a fabric store. They were small and barely lit, but thankfully night had not yet fallen so I got a chance to see the people as they closed up for the night, going about the business of the end of their day. Again, it was familiar and yet ever so strange to me. We passed a bustling pub where boisterous voices echoed bouncing off the streets. If I hadn't been so anxious to see Eric I would have asked the Doctor if we could stop for a drink, but I didn't want to get sidetracked. I did peek in the door where I saw a drunk grab the waitress' butt and proposition her and thought that some things really just don't change.

When we approached the Castle, _holy crap I was going to a real medieval castle, _it was nothing like I'd imagined. No grey stone spires or gargoyles. No tattered bloody flags or bodies on pikes. Thick craggy green outcroppings surrounded the castle that sat atop what seemed like a mountain to me. Layers and layers of wall seemed to hold up a series of manor houses that looked small in comparison. I'd expected, well I don't know, a fairytale castle that glittered in the sunset? Magic and sparkles and a fairy godmother waiting to turn my rags to silk? But I wasn't wearing rags. I was wearing the most beautiful gown I could ever imagine. I had no idea why the Doctor had a 17th century dress stashed way in his wardrobe, but I felt like a princess, which was probably good if I was going to meet a King.

Speaking of, "Hey Doctor?" I asked and he looked at me waiting for me to expound on my question. "How are we going to get into the castle? I mean, I imagine, it is invitation only. It's not like we can pay our admission price, take pictures, and buy postcards to send home to the family."

"Don't worry about that Sookie, I have it covered. I always have it covered. But we do need a cover story. I don't think you should be Sookie this time around. It might start to affect the timeline now that we're into Eric's vampire years. He'll remember things much more easily now. Who would you like to be? And please don't pick a historical figure. It would be difficult to expunge that from the books. I mean imagine if you decided to show up as Queen Elizabeth? She just died. Next thing you know, Elizabeth will be like Elvis, showing up at the latest Shakespeare play, there'll be sightings everywhere.

I thought about it. I needed a name that sounded medieval without bringing attention to myself. I thought of my grandmother. "Can I be Princess Adeline?"

"Hmmmm, that should work. I've never known an Adeline before. Now where should you be from?" We continued to step closer and closer to the castle. "Can't be from America, there are no princesses there. Can't be from too close by since people would expect to see you again. Morocco? You're tan enough, but you're blonde. Ahhhh I have it. Bordeaux." He considered. "Yes. I think that will work. You will be Princess Adeline of Bordeaux. But Sookie, please don't accept any marriage proposals tonight. You've already gotten married once on this trip and I think that is definitely enough.

"I've met the man of my dreams, Doctor, and I have no need to marry anyone else. So Princess Adeline of Bordeaux. What happens when I can't speak French?"

"Won't be a problem. Your accent is exotic enough that people will assume that it's French." He noticed the look of panic on my face. "Don't worry Sookie, the TARDIS will take care of it. Whomever you are speaking to will simply hear the language they are expecting to hear. Don't fret. It'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so…"

"I do. And trust me, I'm never wrong."

"So you say."

"So say we all."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Not a Battlestar Galactica fan eh Sookie? So I have a pop culture reference up on you," the Doctor gloated. "Never mind. It's just one of the few television programs I actually cared to watch."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" I asked the sarcasm thick on my tongue.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Just then I noticed that we had entered the plateau before the arched entrance to the castle. Commoners, as I imagined they were, gathered around and it was kind of a like a red carpet in Hollywood. The only thing missing were paparazzi with cameras and microphones stuck in our faces, but the grapevine was probably out of control in this time period. By morning everyone in Edinburgh would know everyone who stepped foot in the castle tonight and what they wore. So not so different after all.

"Are you ready Princess Adeline?" The Doctor asked barely able to keep from fidgeting.

I tugged him towards the high stone archway that would lead to walkway to the interior of the castle. I could see torches lit, winding up to the castle proper that warmly lit up the night. I could hear music filtering down from the heights and I got a little more excited, even if I didn't think it was possible for that to happen.

We approached the archway and when the guards asked for the invitation the Doctor flipped open a leather type case kind of thing like he was a police officer flashing his badge. I glanced at the blank piece of paper and was curious, though I waited until we passed the guards to ask any questions.

"Doctor. There was nothing written on that paper that you just held up. What's up with that?"

The Doctor looked shocked for a moment and then realization dawned on his face. "Ahhhh, yes, telepathic. I should've realized it wouldn't work on you. It's what we Time Lords call psychic paper. In other words whoever reads it sees whatever they want to see, or whatever I want them to see. Those guards saw an invitation from King James himself to the Prince and Princess of Bordeaux to attend his informal coronation party tonight."

"What? King James? Like THE King James? The hey I wrote my own version of the Bible King James?" I asked astounded.

"He didn't write it himself Sookie, he paid others to write it for him, but to answer your question, yes, that King James. It is March 31st, 1603. Queen Elizabeth has just died, God Save the Queen, and James was declared King in London last week. He won't have his official coronation ceremony for a couple of months, but this is his first celebration after all the hubbub."

I was thinking about what I knew of history as we ascended a curved staircase that led to an outdoor area right before entering the party proper. I'd done some reading so I knew that there was some controversy regarding James' mother Mary, Queen of Scots, who was beheaded, although I remembered that it had taken three strikes for the executioner to get it right. Or so said the history books anyway. I shivered and thought what an intense time period the Doctor had brought me to, but I had no time left to worry as we were about to enter the court proper. Taking a deep breath I was about to be presented to Scotland as Princess Adeline of Bordeaux, France. Holy heck. If only my grandmother could see me now.

I stepped into a room lit by what must be a hundred thousand candles and torches and a humongous fireplace that dwarfed me. The floor was black, white, and grey mosaic and the people that I saw were dress in all sorts of finery, in every color, their minds assaulted mine and I shut down my mental blocks as quickly as I thought of it. I wanted to enjoy this evening and not have a migraine five minutes after entering.

"The Prince and Princess of Bordeaux France," a servant in deep forest green livery proclaimed to the assembled masses. I followed the Doctor's lead, holding my head high and acting as if I were an actual princess, not just playing one on this magical mystery tour. We circled around the room and the Doctor grabbed me a glass of red wine, which I clutched in my hand, trying to sip not gulp it down. We nodded and curtsied and made the appropriate introductions and were received well. I thanked the Lord for my southern manners because otherwise I would have been shaking in my very stylish, I checked what the rest of the women were wearing of course, outfit.

My eyes scanned the room feverishly for the man that I had come to see. The Doctor tugged at my arm several times to bring me back to the conversation at hand. It wouldn't do for me to be rude. The Doctor caught sight of the King and wrangled us towards him to be introduced. It seemed that the Doctor had absolutely no compunctions against introducing us. He swept us around the room talking to any and everyone who made eye contact. Well, he was a Time Lord so I guess it probably came with the territory, but as we approached the King I had to admit that I dragged my feet a bit. I was sure that what the Doctor was about to do was not proper in the least, but he didn't seem to care. Not one bit.

Before I could even blink we were standing before the King. A ginger haired man, none too pretty, draped in a red velvet cloak and breeches. At least I that's what I was calling them. I had no idea what the exact terminology for the clothing was and that was the least of my worries just then.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle." I guess the TARDIS didn't think I needed that translated, which, of course, I didn't.

I withheld the urge to giggle and curtsied again. "Thank you your Majesty. It is an honor to meet you."

_Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. _That's really all I had the presence of mind to think. I should've read his mind. I mean, really, who else would've had a chance to read King James' mind, but I didn't, because, you know, I was in the middle of being introduced to a flipping King. So I guess I could be forgiven. The Doctor and I were just turning away when I caught sight of Eric and I was really lucky not to faint immediately. It was exactly like how romance novels describe love at first sight. Everyone else in the room faded into nothingness, the music was silenced, the lights dimmed, and it was simply the two of us standing in space. His eyes were as blue as I already knew they were, but I couldn't stop staring. How could I? Eric was in a kilt. An honest to God Scottish kilt and damn if he didn't look good. I tried to breathe, I really did, but it was a hopeless cause.

My feet were taking steps towards him, but I had no memory of telling them to move. As I got closer I could see the red and green plaid of the swath of cloth that swept over a loose fitting white shirt from his shoulders down and wrapped around his waist. It was too much. I felt certain I was going to lose it. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that this was a fantasy of mine. I'm a red-blooded American woman and kilts were just sexy, it was the truth. His bare legs beckoned my touch and I was certain that Eric was going commando under there. I had no idea why he was in a kilt and I didn't care. He was moving towards me in the same kind of haze and if the Doctor hadn't had a firm grip on my arm I'm sure I would have run and flung myself into Eric's arms. I had to remind myself that he didn't know me.

I shook myself of my reverie as we approached each other and luckily the Doctor remembered his voice, because mine resided somewhere between my thighs. His long blonde hair was in several braids and when he bowed in greeting they swung around his face, drawing attention to his chiseled cheekbones. His eyes sparkled as the Doctor introduced us and I made a quick curtsey, remembering my manners finally.

He introduced the man standing next to him who I had not noticed at all. He was also a big man, scraggly faced with long, also braided, dark brown hair. He had a thick brogue, which the TARDIS was kind enough to translate for me, was all muscle, but with a kind face. I felt like we could be friends. "Princess Adeline, Doctor, this is Laird Alasdair MacGregor." I checked his mind and registered a void, meaning he was also a vampire. The night just got more and more interesting.

I curtsied again. "It is a pleasure to meet you Laird." I wondered if that was how I was supposed to address him. The romance novels always did, but those were, you know, fiction, and written in the 20th century.

His deep baritone voice broke into a hearty laugh. "Call me Mac. Everyone that I like does, besides we're in court and those of us wildlings who were privileged enough to be invited are supposed to act like good English gentlemen when we're here. He wouldn't have invited us if he hadn't been holding this event in Scotland. We're barbarians apparently. Not to mention, I'm fair certain that our clan is about to be outlawed. I'm here with Eric simply to rub it in the new King's face. If he's going to insult my clan, I'll do him no favors in the meantime. Isn't that so Eric?"

"Oh yes Mac. The Scots are a proud people. The King thinks to take them down easily, but we know better, don't we?"

That sounded like the Eric I knew, never one to go down without a fight. We made small talk for a while until people started dancing. I loved to dance, but this was an entirely different basket of cats, so when Eric held his hand out to me, I hesitated.

"These dances are very different from those I know Eric, I'm very sorry but I must decline." I desperately wanted to dance with him, but I didn't want to look like a fool.

"Nonsense. Follow me, I'm very good."

Well wasn't that just the understatement of the year, but instead of arguing I let him lead me out onto the dance floor. We bowed to one another and then I followed the best I could. Luckily I had natural talent when it came to dancing so I didn't step on his feet or anything completely embarrassing. Honestly, it was kinda like line dancing, but hoity toity. I didn't do so bad and actually had a lot of fun. Mostly I enjoyed being in Eric's arms. He swept me around the dance floor as if I was the princess he believed me to be and it was absolutely glorious.


	6. I Could Have Danced All Night

_A/N Hi Folkses! I hope your labor day is going well. A note about this chapter. Mac's history is based on real history, albeit told from the MacGregor's point of view, but if you'd like more info do a search for the Battle of Glen Fruin. Much of the basis is taken from history, the story that Mac tells is indeed based on the history, but it deviates after Sookie starts using her telepathy. I would give you a link to check it out, but FF gets wonky with the links. _

_All in all, I love dipping my toes in the history pool, so I hope you enjoy, even if things go a little sideways for our heroine._

_As per usual, thanks for reading!_

_Mad Lovely,  
Secret Nerd Princess  
_

* * *

I Could Have Danced All Night  
_Eric_

I tore into my office as if Pam wouldn't enjoy redecorating it with my money. I attacked what sat atop the desk first: paperwork, computer, calendar, pens, stapler, and mail were swept crashing to the floor. The desk itself followed immediately afterwards, flipping end over end as it smashed to a stop hitting the black leather sofa. Black lacquered filing cabinet, followed by the floor lamp, the bookshelves holding our employee files, the mini-fridge stocked with True Blood that was tossed into the adjacent wall shattering the plaster to bits and breaking two of the studs in the process. All of it in pieces and I didn't care. I was consumed with rage and I had nothing to fight. No one to kill or torture or maim. Just an empty aching feeling where the bond with Sookie used to reside. I ripped the flat screen off the wall and hurled it against the metal shelving containing the liquor, which wobbled and fell, and exploding shards of brown, clear, and blue glass flew in every direction, several propelled into my body, I felt none of it.

I knew the bar would empty out quickly with my destruction and I could only hope that Pam had the wherewithal to get them out before I turned my anger on them. I had come here to feed, but the brunette fangbanger I had chosen, moaned with exaggeration hoping to entice me to fuck her and had the temerity to call me baby. It was not what I wanted her for, I only wanted her blood and I came near to shredding her despite my normal control. Luckily I'd had enough conscious thought left to scream at her to get out. I had no idea why I was feeling this way. Yes, realizing I loved Sookie was huge for me, but I shouldn't be reacting in this manner. I couldn't even remember the time we spent together, so why was I here tearing apart my office unable to rid myself of the venom that coursed through my body?

When there was nothing left to break I stood in the center of the wreckage just as livid as I was five minutes before. I was at a loss for what to do next or how to handle the emotions that were now wreaking havoc on my body. I sat down heavily on the couch, which was the only piece left untouched during my frenzy, mostly because it wouldn't have done any good. Short of tossing it through a wall, the piece was too well-made and wouldn't splinter into tiny pieces, and I didn't want to have to have a wall rebuilt.

Pam strode into what was left of the room. "Eric?" She asked tentatively and prepared to duck. "May I ask what the hell is going on in here? You've scared off everyone including the staff and you know how I hate to clean up after the vermin."

"Sookie's missing."

"So you said on the phone. I'm not sure why this calls for the wholesale annihilation of the office." She was still standing on the edge of the debris field unwilling to risk her stilettos.

I sigh unnecessarily. "Neither am I. I just know something's wrong and that I need to find her. I don't know how or why, but something broke inside of me when I realized tonight that she was missing. The bond is gone, simply vanished without a trace, just like her." My head fell heavily into my hands and frantically scrubbed at my already disheveled hair. "I have no idea what's going on. I shouldn't be this screwed up over one human woman."

"Maybe you just need to fuck her out of your system. I'm sure I could find you a blonde…" She never finished her sentence because in an instant I had her throttled, her body shoved a foot into the wall to the left of the door.

"I love her Pam and no amount of pussy will make me forget her, so either shut your trap or get the fuck away from me."

She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender and I released my hold on her. She brushed bits of plaster out of her hair and off her black lace outfit, now accessorized with gaping, ragged holes. I flopped back down onto the couch. I needed to think clearly and attacking Pam would not help.

"Call everyone. Divide up the state and have them start searching at once. I don't care what it costs, I want her found."

She crossed over to me and perched on the edge of the couch. Gently she said, "Eric if the bond is gone, have you considered…" she left the phrase hanging in the air, as unwilling to say the words as I was to hear them.

"I won't accept that. Not until I find proof. Now, make the phone calls…please."

It must have been the please that did it. It wasn't a word she was used to hearing from me.

Her hand lingered on my shoulder for a moment before she stood and said, "Don't worry, one way or the other, we'll find her. I promise."

With that she walked out, leaving me alone with my ruin.

_Sookie  
_Edinburgh, Scotland 1603

The black, white, and grey mosaic floor swirled spiraling around me. The sconces on the wall blurred into one long flame and I never let my gaze falter from the oceanic blue of Eric's eyes. I loved dancing with him, the strength of his grip on my waist, the proud line of his shoulders, the kilt. Lord have mercy the kilt that gave me glimpses of his thighs as we spun around the dance floor. I had no idea how well he could dance, but now that I did, it was my new favorite thing. When I returned to my proper time I would make Eric take me dancing, proper dancing.

I never wanted to leave Eric's arms, but the corset wouldn't allow it. I needed to sit down every so often to take tiny gasps of air. The good thing was that he never left my side except to grab me glasses of water and wine. If I were Elizabeth Bennett, I'd say he was doting on me, but I was still a few centuries and a country off for that, so I restrained myself from calling him Mr. Darcy. I was also a good girl and restrained my hands as well. A few times they wanted to wander and I had to sit on them, but I had plenty of practice not touching Eric in the future, which was just an odd sentence to think.

"Princess, your face is priceless. What I wouldn't give to know what thoughts are scrolling across your mind."

Considering there was no way I could tell him, I stayed silent, letting him draw his own conclusions from the teasing smile that played across my lips.

Seeing that I wasn't going to answer him he changed tactics. "Would you care to join me for a stroll on the terrace?"

His outstretched hand beckoned me and I slipped my warmer one in his, the long sleeves of my dress covering most of it, happy for every single moment in his presence. He guided me into the cool night air, which actually felt good with the layers of heavy clothing that swayed around my hips. I lifted my face to stare up into the sky, once again amazed by the sheer amount of stars. I doubted that there was anywhere in the world I actually resided in where so many could be seen. Maybe Antarctica.

"You gaze at the stars as if you have never seen them before." Eric stared at me intently.

I shook myself of the shivers that were racing up and down my spine and settling in my belly at the deep rumble of his voice. "No, they are just beautiful and I enjoy admiring them."

"The stars have nothing on you Princess Adeline. I find that I am taken by you and I know not why. Something about you calls to me."

I blushed to the roots of my hair and furiously considered the situation. Could it be that he remembers? I would have to play it cool, while simultaneously keeping a firm hold on my urge to drag him into a darkened corner. It seemed that no matter what version of Eric I met, I would always be at the mercy of his charm.

"Is that so?" I responded coyly. "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

A flicker of discontent passed over his features. "There have been women in the past, I will not deny that, but of ladies…" His voice trailed off and a searching expression took over. "I do not remember ever being so taken by someone."

"I see," I said quietly, knowing that there was a growing list of questions I would ask my Eric when I returned to my proper time. "So tell me, what brings you to Scotland, Mr. Northman?"

"How do you know I am not from this place?" He asked suspicious.

"Your accent silly man." I knew he wasn't from here because I knew his history, but that was neither here nor there.

He chuckled. "You have a keen ear."

"Well you sound different than Mac, it's as simple as that."

"So I am not the only man here who has piqued your interest tonight?" He appeared as if my words had wounded him.

Laying a hand over his arm as we leaned on the railing of the terrace, I replied, "Not at all, there are many men who intrigue me," I paused to see him squirm. Having the upper hand was not something I was used to with Eric. "You are the only one I care to know better though," I assured him.

His devastating smile broke out, which drew my attention once again to his ice blue eyes, visible even in firelight, which danced with mischief. He took my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the knuckles of my right hand softly.

"You have not answered my question Mr. Northman." I responded playfully.

"Please, call me Eric."

There was that warm fluttering in my belly again threatening my not so iron-clad hold on my desire. "Eric, please answer the question." See there, I was talking not finding us a room. Resisting, that's what I was doing, not imagining anything involving a lifted kilt.

He gestured to a bench that allowed us to watch the dancing couples through the open doors. "The Scottish cause intrigues me. They are a proud and noble people, strong in their beliefs and when challenged they fight for those beliefs."

"You say people, not men specifically." I asked enjoying this bit of insight into Eric.

"Their women are just as determined and have the ability to defend that which is theirs. The Scottish people, specifically those from the Highlands, are a sturdy lot. They have to be to survive living where they do."

I could see why Eric admired them and told him so and just then the Doctor and Mac joined us.

The Doctor, having heard the end of our conversation and never one to let a question pass, asked, "Speaking of the Scottish, which we were not, but they were…Mac, you spoke of the possibility of your clan being outlawed. May I ask what has happened to bring this about? I find myself curious considering since it seems that this is an extreme reaction."

"It is not fit discussion for a lass Doctor, perhaps we should adjourn to a more private place and leave the two of them to their discussion?" Mac glanced sidelong at me evidently worried about my delicate female constitution.

I gave the Doctor a look that spoke volumes, namely the fact that if he walked one step away from me that there would be hell to pay.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Oh don't worry about her Mac, I find that she is quite unusual in her ability to understand things that women of her position would usually faint at. She has an uncommon interest in history."

The look on Eric's face told me that he was pleased, but not surprised, with this development.

Mac looked dubious, but he began his story anyway. "Did you notice the man who followed us out here?" He nudged his head in the direction of a tall, dark-haired, broad shouldered man in blue and green plaid who stood off to the side trying not to appear as if he were eavesdropping, but I knew better. We all nodded. "That is the Laird of Clan Colquhoun. A few months back two of my men were traveling through the countryside and he refused them food and shelter, which is a grave insult in the Highlands, Princess," He explained in an aside to me. "The men eventually found haven for the evening near Loch Lomond in an abandoned hut and killed one of Colquhoun's sheep for sustenance. When Colquhoun discovered this the next day, he had them captured and executed though they offered payment for their theft. We retaliated in the Highland manner by raiding and redistributing the animals which we took in recompense. Two of his men were killed in the raid and he went before the King, parading several fake widows of men we did not kill and the King took their part without finding out the truth of the situation."

He went on to tell us how the King gave the Clan Colquhoun the right of Fire and Sword, which Eric was kind enough to explain meant that they could kill the MacGregors on sight without worry of a Royal backlash. He explained that he had devised a plan to put the condemnation of the King to rights and attacked the much larger Colquhoun force at the Battle of Glen Fruin, killing many men. I wondered silently how many of the Clan MacGregor were vampires, which would explain how the smaller force could win against a much larger one, but I refocused my attention on the conversation. It was another question to add to the ones I would ask my Eric. There was definitely no way I could ask this Eric about it. I wasn't supposed to know about him, let alone vampires.

"It is how these things are done in the Highlands and the Colquhouns were embarrassed by their loss to my clan whose men numbered several hundred less than his. The King is still involving himself in our affairs and we simply wait for the sword to fall."

"But if you have truth on your side…" I started and began listening in on the enemy clan Chief's thoughts. I could tell that The Colquhoun could sense that Mac was speaking of him and his thoughts reflected that. Noticing his interest, Mac and Eric steered us back into the party. Surrounded by the gathering of people, I thought that we would be safe, but Laird Colquhoun followed us in and walked right up to the group.

"Spreading your foul lies again MacGregor?" The enemy clan Chief asked caustically. "And in the presence of the King no less. Have you no shame?"

"It would be better if you would walk away now Colquhoun if you do not wish to be embarrassed yet again. I have nothing to lose here, whereas you, on the other hand, have much to lose. You wouldn't want the truth to be revealed in front of those you wish to ingratiate yourself with, would you? I don't believe the King would be very happy to know that you spoke falsely to him." Mac and Eric were both vibrating with anger and only barely restraining the violence of which I knew they were capable.

"The King will not believe your false tales of my clan, MacGregor, and it would only harm what little honor you have left."

At that Mac started towards him and Eric settled a cool hand over his forearm to subdue him.

I decided, what would end up being very foolishly on my part, to intercede. "Gentlemen, is this any way to act around a lady? I am ashamed and embarrassed by your behavior."

"Who gave you leave to speak? You are a woman and it would do to remember your place." Eric bristled at the way he spoke to me, but being from the 21st century I was unused to holding my tongue.

The Doctor put his hand on my shoulder in warning, but I shook it off and took a step forward, letting down my mental shields, and channeling a bit of Eric's highhanded demeanor. "I am a Princess and have honor, and because of this I will speak as I wish. I wonder if the King would like to hear how you paid off your fake widows with promises of wealth and MacGregor lands? How you threatened their families if they did not go along with your plan? There was a child, was there not, a girl who's neck you held a knife to, and only upon threatening the death of her only child would her mother join your dishonest cause. And then there were also the students that you had slaughtered and had their deaths also blamed on the Clan MacGregor. Would he be pleased at your deception, I wonder?" Unbeknownst to me, my voice had risen and Eric, the Doctor, and Mac took up positions surrounding me. At the finish of my statement I saw the Doctor drop his head, shaking it fiercely.

His slender fingers reached for my wrist. "Princess, I believe that it is time for us to leave." Eric and Mac were going for swords that they were not wearing since they were in the presence of the King. Because of the declaration against the Clan the celebration was the only thing keeping the King from having them killed and the only reason they were allowed in his presence this evening at all. And I was about to go and make things worse, though I didn't know it yet.

It was Colquhoun who got to me first, tugging me so that my body was flush against his. "How do you know these things Princess?" His voice hissed out.

Still not realizing how much real trouble I was in, I continued. "I know a great many things, sir, including what started this whole feud." I didn't have to see them to know that three pairs of eyebrows rose at my statement. Despite the fact that I could hear the Doctor behind me begging me to keep quiet, and arrogantly thinking I was helping, I opened my mouth and sealed my fate. "Laird MacGregor, Colquhoun here believes that one of your men," I squinted my eyes as I tried to pry the name from his brain, "Duncan, slept with his wife."

Laird Colquhoun shoved me away from his body, but kept an iron grip on my wrist. I tried to free myself, but froze when he yelled, "Witch!"

"Wait! What?" Oh fuck, what had I done? "No, that's not…I'm not…"

Colquhoun began dragging me forward and my other arm was grabbed by Eric who tried to pull me back, but the crowd interfered as they parted for us to walk through and closed immediately behind us. I whipped my head around to find Eric, the Doctor, and Mac, to see them trying to shove through the crowd to get to me. I wished that Eric could use his vamp powers to pull me free and fly me out of here, but that would cause a whole other level of problems. I was just going to have to figure a way out of this. The Doctor would surely be able to jibber jabber his way into King James' good graces, right? What's the worst that could happen?

I was thrown to the floor in front of the throne containing King James. I braced myself with my hands to break my fall and stared at the beautiful mosaic floor that I had admired earlier in the evening before everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. Dusting myself off, I made myself stand and face the King. Thankfully my men soon circled around me in protection, though I wasn't sure what they could do frankly. Surely Colquhoun wouldn't reveal the truth I had thrown in his face. It would out him as a liar to the King. There was no way they'd believe I was a witch right? I was a telepath, besides I had dealt with witches and I knew for sure I wasn't one.

"Your Majesty," Colquhoun began, "this woman is a witch and I bring her before you for judgment."

"I cannot believe that one so beautiful is a witch Alasdair, have you any proof?" The King asked, way more entertained than I was at that moment.

"She read my mind your Majesty and knew things that I have never revealed to another living soul."

"Is that so?" The King asked suspiciously. "What is it that she revealed then?"

"With all due respect, I would prefer not to speak of it as it is a private matter."

Colquhoun looked askance at me and I thought that because he wouldn't speak of specifics that I was in the clear, but the King just commanded him to come and whisper it in his ear. I watched as James' face took on a look of fear and anger. Oh crap. Hadn't I read somewhere long ago that James was big on the anti-witch brigade? I remembered brushing it off at the time, because, you know, witch-hunts, so several centuries ago.

The Doctor stepped forward coming up flush with me. "Your Majesty, it seems there has been some misunderstanding. This woman is not a witch, but I would be happy to remove her from your sight and country immediately." He didn't look hopeful, but he had to try.

"Do you think, Doctor, that I cannot make judgments for myself?"

"No, of course not your Majesty." The Doctor bowed his head in deference to the King, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that this portion of my adventure was not going to end well.

"I am unhappy to see that such a beautiful woman is caught up with such rogues such as the two who stand behind her and they are lucky I'm not killing them where they stand." He nodded his head towards Eric and Mac, who bristled at the King's condemnation. "But I am feeling kind and will let her speak." He turned his cold eyes to me. "Are you a witch Princess?"

"No your Majesty," I said, dipping into the best curtsey that I could manage. Was it too much to hope that he would simply believe me?

Apparently not, since the King replied. "Then how were you aware of the information you used against Laird Colquhoun?"

Double crap. What could I say? I didn't know anyone besides the three men standing around me so I couldn't even make up a story about someone else telling me. I was stuck telling the truth and praying to God and any number of saints that he would let it go. It was a party after all. Maybe his kind mood would extend to letting me go. Maybe he didn't want to start an international incident since I was supposed to be a Princess from France. I was living on maybe time.

I cleared my throat, terrified, but standing tall. "I am a telepath your Majesty."

The Doctor's shoulders fell, Eric and Mac stood mouths gaping in surprise while the rest of the court erupted in shouting. I wasn't one for swearing, but all I could think was fuckity fuck fuck fuck. What had I done? James held up a hand to silence the room and with the other gestured for the guards to surround me, which they did, quicker than I thought possible, which meant only one thing, vampires. Several more four letter words slipped through my brain as the King made his proclamation.

"From this woman's own mouth she is an admitted witch. I proclaim that, like all of her other ill-conceived sisters, tomorrow evening she shall burned at the stake until dead."

Eric, Mac, and the Doctor tried to get to me, but it was too late. Before I knew what had happened, the King's vampires were dragging me away and through a concealed door behind the throne. I was kicking and clawing and screaming for Eric and the Doctor, despite the fact that I knew it was a hopeless cause. The guards' vice-like grips only tightened further, leaving what I was sure would be fierce bruises tomorrow all over my arms. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Why could I not just enjoy Eric's kilted presence in my life? No I had to go defending their honor when they were more than capable of defending it themselves. Stupid 21st century belief system. Now tomorrow night I was going to die: in a century with no electricity or microwave popcorn. Without ever telling my Eric how much I had only recently realized he meant to me.

I gave up my struggling and was hauled, feet dangling behind me, through the halls of the castle. I would have loved to look at the paintings or the tapestries that were passing me by, but I found that I could only stare at the passing floor and cry. I searched my brain, at least, trying to figure a way out of this, but nothing was coming to mind. The guards opened a rusted iron door with an ancient skeleton key and a waft of fetid air blew into my face. My beautiful dress was dragged through the filth and slime that coated the stairs as we descended into a dungeon. I may never have seen one before, but seeing it now, I knew every horrible image I had every conjured up when imagining what they looked like wasn't even close to the nightmare that assaulted my senses.

There was grime everywhere and all I could smell was excrement, urine, and unwashed bodies. Hoarse screams of the other prisoners echoed bouncing around, attacking my ears and filling my soul with a deeper level of dread. There were no windows and the only light came from dim torches that lined the grunge caked walls infrequently, filling the air with a choking smoke. They stopped in front of a thankfully empty cell and another key was used, opening the cage with a rusty screech. They threw me to the floor where I was immediately covered in dirt and other disgusting things that I refused to consider. The only thing I could see in the cell was a bare, grey mattress that was, I was certain, filled with fleas and spiders and a sundry of other unmentionable fluids. I wanted to bury my face in my hands, but I didn't dare touch my skin for fear of what horrendous disease I might contract.

I stayed piled in a heap on the floor until I had cried myself out. Standing I went and wrapped my fingers around the bars praying that I had enough of my Eric's blood still in my system to pry them apart, or at least far enough so that I could slip though. I didn't care if I had to strip down to my skivvies to do so, I wanted out of this horrible place where I was simply waiting around to die. Then I considered that the Doctor had told me that I was a fairy, like Claudine. Maybe I had powers that I wasn't aware of, maybe I could just pop myself into the clean, fresh, night air by thinking it. I scrunched up my face several times, envisioning the courtyard where the commoners had stood watching the party-goers. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was still locked in the cell below the party that I was sure still went on. I paced the tiny cell, twirling the braided ring that human Eric had given me that I wore on my left ring finger.

What would Eric be doing right now? Would he try to rescue me? We had only spent a few hours together, not near long enough for him to care one way or the other. But I had been defending his honor, trying to make things better for him and Mac. That would count for something right? And the Doctor…he could talk anyone into anything. Surely he would have a plan. As I paced the room, my thoughts pelted my brain, trying to figure a way out of the situation. I was exhausted by the time I realized that there was absolutely nothing for me to do, at least until I was taken to be burned at the stake. I would never let that happen though. No way, no how. I would leave my detached and lifeless arms hanging from the vampire guards' hands before I was going to be burned alive.

I had no idea what time it was, but it had been hours since I'd be brought down here, surely enough time for Eric to have ripped apart however many guards stood between him and me. My hopes of rescue got slimmer with every passing moment and I crawled defeated onto the flea-ridden mattress. I didn't want to sleep there, but I could barely keep my eyes open and it was better than the floor. My grandmother had always said, things looked better after a good night's sleep, and though I knew whatever sleep I got wouldn't be good, I prayed that things indeed would look better when I woke. Or at least maybe I would dream up some amazing escape plan. I fell into a disturbed sleep worrying about how my Eric would react if I never returned to him and dreaming of a handsome vampire in a kilt killing his way to my rescue.


	7. By Any Other Name

_A/N: The crickets chorus outside my window as I pen this tiny note to you. _  
_I hope it finds you happy and anxious for our next chapter. _  
_We're still in Scotland 1603, just so's you know. _

_As per usual, thanks for reading! Enjoy!_  
_Mad Lovely, _  
_Secret Nerd Princess_

_PS. A good deal of thanks to treewitch703 who helped me with a bit of research and inspired a certain part of this chapter. She'll know which part!_

PPS. Another tidbit: Foreshadowing thanks to **realjena** who has agreed to Beta my stories starting with the next chapter! Everybody give her an early round of applause. She's fantastic and her stories make me happy on the inside. (seriously: go check out her stuff! She's awesome and fantastic and lovely! Her stories make me warm and fuzzy!)

* * *

By Any Other Name  
_Sookie_

I woke in the filth of the cell, unaware of the time and out of sorts. Waking in the stench, my body floated in confusion until the events of the day before slammed back into focus. My dreams had been disjointed and terrifying as I ran to escape flames and condemnation. It was worse than being called 'Crazy Sookie' by the people of Bon Temps, obviously, but it wasn't anything I'd ever expected to have to endure. We didn't burn people alive in America in the 21st century. We weren't too far removed from that kind of violence, being from the South I knew the atrocities that humanity was capable of, but my life had been sheltered from that kind of viciousness.

I sat up, feeling the grime coating my hair, and tried to run my fingers through the tangles. I wanted to rub at my eyes, but one look at the black grime underneath my nails and the streaks of dirt across my hands made me hold back, and I lifted the long sleeve of my dress trying to find a clean spot to use instead. I noticed Eric's ring was smudged with filth and I took it off, wiping it on the edge of the sleeve, tying it into the ribbon that held my chemise closed, and tucking it inside. I didn't want to lose it. Without the sun shining down through even a small barred window, I had no idea how long I'd slept or how long I had to wait until they took me to the pyre. I needed to relieve my aching bladder and I really didn't want to use the ceramic pot the color of storm clouds in the corner of my cell, but I didn't have a choice. Squatting, I tried not to think about how disgusting my situation was since it wouldn't do me any good and it wouldn't change anything. I needed to think. What did I know?

One. It was not yet nighttime since I would have already been marched toward my death. Two. If it was daytime that meant that my guards were human. Sidenote. Why did King James have vampire guards? Did he know that he had vampire guards? Did he know about vampires? Three. Men are men no matter what century they are in and there was a possibility I could use my feminine wiles to gain my freedom. Four. Was I willing to use them for my escape and how far was I willing to go? Short answer, yes, I was willing, but I had no idea how far I would go. This was a pretty extreme situation in my eyes, but I'd only slept with two guys before now and wasn't sure if my morals would take a backseat even in the face of death. Five. Burning to death was not an option, but I couldn't fight if I couldn't breathe, so action number one: get the corset off. This proved to be much harder than I imagined. How in the world did women deal with this clothing? Beautiful it might be, but I'd trade this dress for a pair of my sweats in a heartbeat. I would never again romanticize the middle ages. They might have knights and chivalry, but chamber pots and corsets outweighed any of my previously misguided notions of fairytales.

My fingers dug at the strings haphazardly until I realized I would have to be much more organized to get this steel trap off of me. Wait a minute. I could use whatever torture device the corset was made of if I could free the stays from the fabric. It wouldn't be any different than removing the underwire from a bra once the metal started poking out. Okay. I loosened and pulled and loosened and pulled for what seemed like hours before I finally freed my rib cage. I took a huge breath once I could. I almost collapsed in relief, but I had no idea how much time I had. I didn't want to sleep with one of the guards to gain my freedom, which I doubted would work anyway since they'd probably just take what I offered and throw me back down in the dungeon. Coiling the strings around my hand, I shoved the laces down in between my breasts. They might come in handy. Then I went to work on the corset. I found one of the stays and started wiggling it, using the end to make a hole in the fabric. It would harder than I thought, the stupid thing was really well made, but I wasn't going to give up. I kept wiggling as I searched the cell for something sharp enough to help make a hole. It kept my mind busy so that I didn't have to work as hard to keep my shields up and blocking the other prisoner's thoughts even if I couldn't block their voices. I seriously did not want to have to fight off their insanity as well as keep my own.

Every so often a guard would come down and walk up and down the long hall, making sure everyone was still alive and where they were supposed to be. Every time I heard the scraping of the iron door, I shoved the corset under the mattress and busied myself with praying. The guard scoffed at me, wondering what business a witch had talking to the almighty, but they were only words, and they didn't matter at this point. I did ask him what time it was trying to gauge how long I had before I could set my meager plan into motion.

"Three hours past midday. Now hush yourself before your evil catches on the wind."

Harumph. Well that was unnecessary, though I didn't think there was a law against being rude to the prisoners. It took a good deal longer to loosen the stay from the corset and I felt momentarily guilty as a tiny hole appeared at the bottom of the corset below the piece I was trying to free. I hated to destroy something that didn't belong to me, but I didn't think the Doctor would mind, all things considered. I was thankful that the end of the stay was square and sharp or I might never have freed it from the cloth. Finally, what seemed like a lifetime later, I pulled the bone loose. I was disappointed to see it wasn't wood, which, you know, would be super handy when dealing with vampires, but it was flexible, sturdy, and sharp. I briefly considered trying to pick the lock of the cell with it, but discarded that idea quickly since I didn't think it would do any good, and might snap the nine inch length of bone. That would be bad. I set to work trying to get a couple more of the bones so that I had options. Or at least one for each hand.

I had only succeeded in freeing one more by the time the guards came to collect me. I had slipped them up and into the overly long sleeves of my dress, keeping them in place where the fabric tightened just above my elbow, when I heard the creak of the door opening. I would have to keep my arms as straight as possible so that my hidden weapons wouldn't attract notice. They unlocked my cell and thankfully didn't place me in shackles since I had no doubt there'd be no way to escape from them or use my painfully gotten weapons. I was actually shocked at this, but figured that it was probably because I was a woman, and therefore, not a danger. Ha! Well I'd show them. Hopefully anyway. The vampire guards from the night before wrapped their fingers around my upper arms marching me back up the stairs and into the brighter light of the castle. I blinked while my eyes adjusted before I was lead through the hallways and out into the night.

A huge crowd had gathered for my witch's walk of shame. We were greeted by a mob in the courtyard and they followed us through the cobblestone streets chanting and carrying torches. I wanted to wait until we were out in the open to try and get free because I reckoned I had less of a chance of escaping through the winding hallways of the castle, where there was destined to be tons of people, than of finding my way through the unknown streets of Edinburgh. When the street narrowed and the crowd was forced to fall behind us, I saw my chance. I waited until we were getting close to a side street and, using the element of surprise, wrested my arms free. Crossing my hands I grabbed a stay in each of them and took off running. I, unfortunately, did not get very far. I whirled as I felt them vamp to my side and shove me down on the ground. I used the stay to stab at the taller scraggly brown haired vampire's neck and closed my eyes against the expected arterial spray of blood. Nothing happened, or, more to the point, the stay pricked him and bent uselessly. He ripped it out of my hand and tossed it aside. Crap. I still had one left, but I was beginning to doubt that it would do me any good.

The vampire pressed his body into mine and I could feel his hard-on against my pelvic bone. I wanted to puke. I needed to remember to breathe, but his foul breath assaulted my face.

"I like 'em feisty little girl, fight some more…please." He bent down, licked my neck, and the roiling in my stomach got worse.

If I had had anything to eat in the last day I would have certainly thrown up on him, which might have been a blessing. I clutched at the remaining stay, moving my fist closer to the end of it, hoping to make it stronger by making it shorter. I needed to focus on soft tissue, something that would hurt enough to give me some time, but wasn't too hard that the bone would just bend again. I saw my chance and took it, whipping my arm around and shoving the bone upward and into the vampire's left eyeball. It slid in easily and when I went to pull the bone out, his eye came with it. I let go immediately, wiping the juice and blood that came with it against the skirt of my dress, and it hung suspended from his socket. When he released his hold on me to try and pull out the bone, I rolled out from under him, seizing the laces that were stashed away between my breasts. I wrapped the cord around his neck and pulled tightly trying to choke him or decapitate him, it didn't really matter which. I felt his windpipe crack under the pressure, and I jumped up to run away. The other vampire, who reminded me hysterically of David Bowie, caught up with me easily and I thrashed about in his arms as he dragged me back to his compatriot who was clutching at his dangling eye and screaming, blood dripping down between his splayed fingers. Two more vampires scampered to us out of nowhere, one to drag the injured vamp away and the other to wrap his dirty meaty paws around my arm and waist.

I was all about rescuing myself, but I could really use some help right now. Where was Eric, the Doctor, or heck, even Mac, though he didn't know me so I didn't hold out hope of him doing anything? It occurred to me that even Eric didn't know me that well in this lifetime despite our apparently timeless connection. The Bowie look-alike grabbed my other arm, much more tightly this time, and they both hauled me like a sack of potatoes toward the town square where I could see a huge pile of wood with a small platform in the center. A huge trunk shot up from the back of the platform and I began to truly panic. I had really thought up until this point that I wouldn't even have to go this far. I had worried about getting lost in a foreign city in a time period not my own. I hadn't considered the idea of flames licking up my incredibly flammable dress and charring my skin. Oh lord, I really did not want to smell my flesh burning.

I fought harder against my captors and dug my heels into the cracks of the stones trying to stop my forward motion, but they were vampires and there was absolutely nothing I could do against their strength. My eyes scanned the still growing crowd searching for one of the three faces I knew. I saw only strangers. The sadness I felt was overwhelming, but I wasn't dead yet, so I'd hold onto what little hope I could muster. My captors walked me up onto the pyre and some of the wood rolled down the pile as we made our way up. I stumbled and fervently wished that my hands had been free to pluck a piece of wood from the pile so that I could at least take one of the vampires with me. If I was gonna die, I didn't want to die alone. I knew I was screaming for Eric, but my wretched cries were strangled from fear and the tears that were running down my cheeks. As they lashed me to the pole, I forced myself to stop. I would die with dignity. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that I was afraid. No. I would hold my head high.

King James strolled into the middle of the gathering as if he hadn't a care in the world. As if he wasn't about to flipping burn me alive. I gave him the Stackhouse glare as one of his lackeys stepped into the center with a scroll of paper declaring my guilt as a witch to the assembled throng. They didn't give me a chance to declare my innocence or say any last words and the horde chanted for my death. Good Lord I missed democracy. Three more guards came forward bearing torches, which they bent to the pile. It caught rather quickly, I noticed reluctantly. Every time we had tried to build a bonfire it took forever, but I guess when you used fire every day you got rather good at setting them. I wiggled and struggled against the ropes hoping against hope that they would loosen, but alas it was not to be.

Terror surged through every vein in my body and my life began to flash before my eyes. I knew it was only taking seconds, but it felt like a lifetime as I caught the images of my grandmother and brother at every Christmas morning. Birthdays, prom, graduation. The Merlotte's crew as we closed up for the night, joking as we cleaned up after the drunks. I even saw Bill sitting in the booth as I remembered him from the first time we met. Every moment that I spent with Eric, from our first encounter in Fangtasia where I was inexplicably drawn to him; the night I found him running lost on the side of the road; braiding his beautiful blonde hair as he sat between my legs. The heat of the fire built beneath me and I could feel it just waiting to engulf my body. I whispered Eric's name, praying to see his face for real, even if it was just him in the distance watching as I burned. I wouldn't have blamed him, he was already on the King's shit list apparently, but I still desperately wanted to see him one last time.

I closed my eyes and let my consciousness drift off into my memories. They would comfort me when the pain started. The most I could hope for would be that I passed out soon after the burning started. I brought up an image of Eric sitting between my legs at Merlotte's as we planned for the witch war and how safe we felt together. I regretted now not telling him the truth of what had gone on between us. He deserved that much and now it was too late. I was too selfish, afraid of what would happen if he knew. I had given myself the excuse that he would never believe, but I realized now I had been afraid of admitting what I felt for fear that he would want more, not less than what we already had. His love for me had been unexpected. Truthfully I'd never even admitted how much that even his friendship and protection had meant to me. I had always brushed it off because he wasn't what I pictured for the love of my life. I was supposed to marry, settle down, and raise a brood of children in the same house that I had grown up in, but that was so small-minded of me. I never dreamt of the future because I feared what the future could bring. I didn't want change. It's probably why I had fought against my telepathy. I didn't want to be different. I wanted to be normal and so I'd never given Eric a chance.

The heat was getting to be too much for me and I opened my eyes. The roar of the flames stifled my hearing, but when I looked I saw that there was a commotion breaking out in the multitude. All I could see was a glint of a sword here, a hole opening up where there was none an instant before. Then, through a break in the inferno, I saw a sight that took my breath away. There, fighting against the King's vampires, were a group of red and green kilt-clad vampires. Evidently I was right. The MacGregor clan was vampires. I didn't know if they all were, I couldn't tell from my vantage point, but a good portion of the swords moving too quickly for the eye gave away the fact that at least some of them were. I searched for a flash of long blonde hair or a whooshing brown trench coat, but the flames re-covered the break I was looking through.

The surrounding crowd finally gathered some semblance of sanity and fled away from the scene, fearful of being cut down. Suddenly I felt a wild wind whip around me and Eric landed, wood scattering with his added weight. He ripped the ropes away from my body, wrapped his bare arms around me, and flew us to safety. The cool night air rushing over my skin was a relief. I nearly fell unconscious, but I would not allow it. I was made of sterner stuff than that. I would not faint during my rescue. When we were well away from the fire Eric set us down a glade surrounded by trees and whirled me around so that I was facing him. His eyes searched my body for injury as he always did and that in itself was reassuring because it meant he wasn't shoving me behind him to fight off the medieval hordes bent on our destruction.

I gave him a small smile, trying to assure him that although I was coated in dirt, soot, blood, and eye goo, I was alright. My dress was ragged at the edges from the fire that had been about to engulf me, but given what had almost happened, I was lucky to be alive. Eric had saved me yet again. It really hit me then how close I had come to dying. Jason, Tara, Sam: none of them would have ever known what happened. Eric would have lost his ever-loving mind. Poor Pam would have had her hands full trying to pull him back from the edge. Even if he couldn't remember our time together, he had always helped me when I needed it and protected me no matter what, which meant he cared for me, at least a little I had to finally admit. He probably would have blamed himself for my disappearance.

"Princess? Are you unharmed? Adeline?" His hands sought my face, turning my eyes to meet his. I refocused on the Eric standing in front of me.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry Eric, I'm fine," my brittle smile relieving the visible tension he carried with him. Then I came fully to my senses. "What were you doing you could have died."

He just arched his beautiful eyebrow and ignored my outburst. "Please forgive me Princess, I could not come for you sooner. The King kept the dungeons surrounded. I tried to get to you before they took you to the pyre, but the streets were congested and I was unable…"

"Shhhh. Eric, it's okay. I promise." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him softly, smiling at his cool lips against mine.

He studied my face, scrutinizing every nuance of expression that flickered across it. "There is something in your smile. Somehow you remind me of home, which is impossible since the home I knew is lost and gone forever."

I wrapped my arms around his bare waist, pressing my cheek to the swath of kilt wrapped over his shoulder and draping his pale chest, reveling in his closeness. "Thank you Eric, for saving me. You didn't have to."

He pulled back and held me at arm's length, the corded muscles of his forearms rippling in the moonlight. "You risked your life to defend the MacGregor, I could not let you die. Besides, there is something about you. Something I cannot put my finger on."

I shivered and resisted the urge to rip the cloth from his body and have my way with him. Instead I just said, "Perhaps we are star-crossed lovers, married in our first lifetime and trying to find our way back to each other." I could have sworn a flicker of recognition rushed over his features, but it appeared and was gone before he could grasp it.

He gathered me against his body and we stayed holding each other underneath a thousand stars. "Do you happen to know of a new writer by the name of William Shakespeare?" He asked without releasing his hold on me.

"I do, he is a favorite of mine."

He quoted and my heart swooned. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night," Eric whispered against my hair.

"Romeo and Juliet," I sighed. I turned my chin up to face him. "Such a sad tale. Hopefully our story will have a much happier ending."

Our lips met in unspoken mutual agreement. They parted together and our tongues danced. I would never get my fill of kissing him, not ever, I was sure of it now. Roaming hands met passion and surpassed it, feeling edges and curves, soft supple skin against thick defined muscle. My fingers raked against his naked back and I wish nothing more than to fall into him, losing time and all hope of return. I was whisked away into the stars and over the treetops that overhung our hiding space. My body was not my own and he could have taken his fill of me and left me panting and sated. Instead our souls re-inhabited the flesh that contained them.

Finally breaking the kiss he said sadly, "Come Adeline. We must rejoin the others. The Doctor and Mac await us."

"Where are we going?" I asked simply leaning my forehead against his chest.

"I have a house outside of town, we shall go there tonight and I will care for you. You can clean up, eat, and rest for the evening. Then tomorrow we will discuss our future plans. Perhaps you and I will run away to London, where I will take you to the Globe to see Shakespeare's latest play. Would you like that?"

I looked at him and sighed, I didn't have the energy to tell him I couldn't stay. "It would be a dream come true." He pressed his lips once more to mine before we took to the sky.


	8. Such Sweet Sorrow

Hey Folkses! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out than I would've liked. Seems that fall is in high gear and school plus work equal crazypants!  
Much love goes out to the best Beta ever Realjena (the sound of a multitude of clapping hands echoes throughout the world!)  
We get a small snippet of present day Eric again and then back to Scotland!

As per usual: Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Mad Lovely  
Secret Nerd Princess

* * *

Such Sweet Sorrow  
_Eric_

It had been over twenty-four hours. Specifically it had been twenty-six hours and twenty-three minutes and I wasn't any closer to finding her. I had everyone who owed me anything searching the state for her. After destroying my office, I'd spent most of last night, until the sun threatened my existence, flying circles over any place that Sookie had been known to frequent. Although it had calmed me initially, I still needed an outlet for my frustration. In the past I would've found a willing woman and fucked, fed, and glamoured her until I'd returned to myself, but after the way things ended last night, I didn't want to risk having to take the time to clean up if I lost control. Even that thought was foreign to me. I was a thousand years old; I did not lose control except by choice. So instead I was prowling the darkened, dirty backstreets of Shreveport looking for someone to kill. I needed to clear my head. I would do Sookie no good if I couldn't think straight.

I'd found my victim, though I hesitate to call him that, waiting for his own moment outside a dance club where too many girls left in high heels too drunk to be walking on. I watched from the side of a dilapidated warehouse across the street as he bided his time until he found his target. She came out stumbling, alone, and trying to flag down a cab on the empty cracked street. He swept out of hiding when she lost her footing where the sidewalk dipped unexpectedly and grabbed her arm to help her steady herself. Giggling she clutched at him, her slurred syllables thanking him for his help.

"It was my pleasure sweet girl," his graveled baritone voice stoked my underlying ire. "What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone?"

Her unnaturally dyed, disheveled red hair fell into her face as she clung to the stranger's arm. "Oh!" She giggled out. "My roommate found a little something to spice up her evening and left me to find my way home." He began to walk her away from club into the deeper shadows. "I don't remember going this way." She looked over her shoulder at the club that fell further behind her.

"My car is this way, I'd be happy to give you a ride." The greasy rumpled man oozed danger.

She tried to disentangle herself, but he wrapped his filthy fingers around her upper arm, keeping her in place. Dragging her away from the street, he shoved her up against a wall pressing his dirty jean clad body against her bare legs, sliding his hands beneath her gold mini-dress and rooting around rough and shameless.

Having seen enough, I sped up to the nearest intersection and hailed a cab. When the driver pulled over I used my glamour to instruct him to pick her up, ensure that she made it home safely, and charge her nothing upon dropping her off. I made my way back to the now fighting woman, who clawed at him and threw ineffectual punches trying to ward him off. I flew to her, ripping him up by his worn shirt collar and tossed him into the broken lamp across the street, rendering him unconscious. Immediately gentling my behavior I slowly approached her.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice soft and soothing.

She lifted her mascara streaked face to meet my eyes and straightened her clothing. "I didn't even want to come out tonight…wanted to rent movies…" her thoughts wandering off as she decided whether to trust me or not.

I didn't touch her, but tried to encourage her back in the direction of the lighted club. I saw the cabbie that I had glamoured pulling down the street. I led her to the car, opening the door and helping her in. I walked around to the driver's side, slipping the cabbie a fifty dollar bill and made sure that he remembered his instructions. Once they had driven off, I stalked back towards the would-be rapist intent on ending the life of this sorry son of a bitch, well, after I played with him for a bit. Maybe I would keep him in the dungeon until I found Sookie. Certainly I would need the outlet if it took too long to find her.

I knelt down, smacking him awake. "So, tell me what your intentions were this evening." I understood his general motivation, but I wanted to know how cruel I should be. The words that tumbled out of his mouth were despicable enough that I knew he would suit the décor of my dungeon well. I ascertained that he had no family or friends, no one to miss him. Good. I slung his body over my shoulder and took off towards Fangtasia. If he knew what was good for him, he would pray that I found Sookie sooner rather than later.

Scotland 1603  
_Sookie_

Eric swooped down over the tree line landing behind what looked to her like a mansion, warmly glowing under a waning moon. He seemed reluctant to release her and she basked in the comfort of his body. Laying her cheek against his sculpted chest, they stayed frozen that way for several minutes before separating. His two hands resting on her shoulders, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Adeline, you must listen to me now. After this conversation you will remember nothing of my ability to fly. You will recall only my rescue of you and a subsequent rough carriage ride through the night. You fell asleep beneath my arm, felt safe, and knew that I would not harm you. You are sore and wish to go directly to a hot bath after greeting your Doctor. Am I understood?" There was sadness behind his proclamation, as if he wished to tell me the truth, but he knew the danger of that knowledge.

I swallowed, letting my eyes glaze over, and allowed him his camouflage. It would raise too many questions if I let him know that I knew about vampires or that he could not use his glamour on me. This was a different time period and there was no telling how he would react to that information. Besides I would be able to speak to him again when I returned to Bon Temps.

"Yes Eric. I will remember nothing of the flying," or the glory of the wind, I added silently. I tried to keep any inflection out of my voice as I had witnessed with those who had had their minds wiped before. I wished he didn't feel the need, but I understood his discretion.

"Good. Now kiss me, my Princess, before we greet the others." His gaze intent, he lowered his cool lips that were made for mine. Standing on my tippy toes and wrapping my arms around his neck, I did as I was told.

When we finally broke the spell surrounding us we walked towards the door of the house with its turrets and tiny candlelit windows. He slipped his fingers through mine as our feet echoed on the slate path. As soon as he opened the door for me, I was rushed by the Doctor, who swept me off my feet and crushed me in a bony bear hug.

Finally placing me back on firm ground, he held me at arm's length and looked me over. "Oh thank Gallifrey, you're okay. I was so worried about you. I would've have come to your rescue myself, but Eric insisted that I stay here. Said that if I didn't know how to use a sword, I'd be of no use to him and would only get in the way." He lowered his voice, "It seems that my sonic screwdriver wasn't good enough."

I laughed and it felt good after spending the last twenty-four hours fearing for my life. "Doctor I'm fine. A little singed around the edges and sore from sleeping on what might as well have been the floor, but fine nonetheless. I'm just glad you weren't caught up in my foolishness." I really did feel incredibly bad about not playing it smarter.

"Well you couldn't have known that King James had a witch fetish," he said kindly, but the hint of scolding was there in his raised eyebrow saying that I really ought to have known better to keep my mouth shut.

"Yes, true enough. Trust me when I say, it's not a mistake I'll make again." I hugged him once more and made my way through the soot covered warriors who smelled of burning wood and bloody sweat to thank them for their help. "Did everyone come through okay?" I worried that my naivety might have caused Mac and Eric to lose some of their men.

Mac joined us from another room, walking under the huge wooden beam over the large entryway. "Nah lassie, don't you worry your poor head about them. My men were looking for an excuse to swing their swords around. They are actually leaving now that they've seen that you are alright." I was enveloped in another massive hug and out of the corner of my eye saw Eric bristle slightly.

"I'm glad I could give them an excuse to shed some blood tonight then." Mac gaped at my forthright language, but it was the 17th century, they were vampires, and they liked to kill things, I saw no reason to sugarcoat anything.

"I told you she was a rare woman." The Doctor smirked in our direction. "But I would thank her to stay out of trouble, if possible, for the rest of our time here."

Mac guffawed. "Though my men would not mind rescuing such a pretty wee lass, I would have to agree. Princess, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Right now I would desperately love a hot bath and something to eat, if that is possible."

He nodded to me. "Of course my dear." He looked to Eric who gave his consent for Mac to take care of the details. "Bessie will show you to your room and see to your needs."

The next thing I knew I was standing next to a diminutive woman with dark eyes and even darker coiled hair that stuck out from under her white floppy cotton bonnet that was tied with a bow under her pointed chin.

"If you would follow me Princess Adeline, I will show you to your room." She held a candlestick before her indicating that I should follow.

I turned back to Mac and Eric who were watching me with hawk-like eyes. "Thank you again for rescuing me. I didn't relish being burned alive and am glad it is only my dress that suffered. Doctor I'm very sorry that I tore apart the corset, but I do have to say that the whalebone came in incredibly handy, though I didn't succeed in escaping of my own volition."

He raised that eyebrow of a hundred expressions not understanding my apology. "I hope that there will be an explanation behind that cryptic hint…" I just shrugged and promised myself I'd tell him all about it when we were back in the TARDIS.

Bessie led me through the halls and I gawked at the oil paintings and tapestries that hung on almost every inch. From what I understood tapestries served the purpose of containing the heat from the fires that were used to warm the rooms, but looking at them now I was in awe of their beauty. My favorite was the one of a woman sitting with a unicorn's paws in her lap. I made Bessie pause so that I could study the stunning colors woven into it. I'd only ever seen a tapestry in a history book and these were so much more vibrant, which made sense since they were relatively new. As I passed the series of them, I came to the last which showed a unicorn in captivity. It made me incredibly sad to see this magnificent creature tamed, chained, and surrounded by a fence. As I was marveling at the craftsmanship, Eric slipped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him reveling in his closeness.

"Bessie, you may go tend to the Princess' needs. I will escort her shortly to her room."

Bessie curtsied and hurried along the long corridor. Her candle flickered and disappeared as she turned a corner. Eric took a torch from beside one of the many entryways and came back to my side.

"Beautiful are they not? Mac saw them once when we were in France and insisted on bringing them back here. He had to seduce a Queen to get her to part with them."

"Seduction Eric? I am shocked!" My smile coy and inviting smile beamed up at him.

"I have it on the highest authority that you are a rare woman and shocked by nothing." He took a step closer to me. The red and gold of the torch turning his blonde locks a deeper shade and reflecting the mischief in his face. "Watching you try and escape your captors only strengthens my belief that I have not been falsely informed. You are a mystery to me and yet I feel as if I know you; as if I've always known you."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing, having learned my lesson of speaking before I think. "I believe there is a hot bath waiting for me, is there not Mr. Northman?"

The glittering in his eyes increased as he took my hand and led me to the room that was waiting for my use, taking his time to explain to me the paintings and further tapestries that lined the hallways. We finally stood at the doorway to the room unwilling to part. His fingers sought my jawline tracing whispering touches across my skin and sending shivers down my spine. The large wooden door loomed before us. He was lifting my chin up when it opened and Bessie stood flustered by her interruption.

She curtsied and averted her eyes. "Princess, the bath is ready and there is a tray of bread, cheese, and fruit as well as some wine waiting for you. I will wait inside for you to help you with your dress."

"Thank you Bessie, you are very kind." She closed the door softly behind her and we were left alone again.

"I shall take my leave of you and allow you your privacy." Eric backed away from me, his fingers trailing down my neck. "Will you join us again downstairs or will you retire for the evening."

"I will join you again shortly after I am clean and fed. I feel like I've been drug through the streets by force and almost burned at the stake." I laughed, trying to make light of a situation that was likely to stick with me for years to come.

A shadow of anger passed across his face. "I am only glad that I could arrive in time."

I caressed his smooth cheek. "Not nearly as glad as I am, but I will see you again in a little while." I kissed his cheek and inhaled the dry scent of my vampire hidden under layers of wood smoke.

He gripped the cast iron handle and pushed open the door for me to enter. "Until later Princess." He took my hand as I walked past him and kissed it. He released my fingers and I drew them down the swath of cloth that covered only part of his sculpted chest. "I shall count the moments between."

I sighed, thinking of how romantic Eric could be when he wanted to and wondered if this was part of my Eric's personality that was hidden by his need to show strength in his position. There were so many surprises that I was coming across on this trip and I was looking forward to discussing them with my Eric. I walked into the room and slowly closed the door, watching him until the closing blocked my view. I leaned back against the wood and pressed my hands to my flushed cheeks. It was amazing how he could twist me into knots just by his words. If Bessie hadn't interrupted us I might have taken him right there in the hallway.

"Are you okay Miss?" Bessie asked as she crossed quickly to my side.

"Oh yes Bessie. Mr. Northman is just incredibly handsome and I find myself fluttering at his attentions."

"Any woman would Princess Adeline." She smiled conspiratorially and led me over to the brass tub surrounded by candles with a tray sitting within arm's reach. "Now let us get you undressed and cleaned up. I have a dress laid out for you for later on after you've finished."

"Thank you Bessie, now please help me get out of this filthy clothing." Normally I wouldn't condone any kind of servitude, but this wasn't my time and I needed the help to navigate the layers of clothing.

I moaned in happiness when I slipped into the steaming bath, the warmth seeping immediately into my aching limbs. Bessie left me alone for a while and I nibbled on the food she'd left for me and basked in the splendor of not only the bath but also the magnificence of the room around me. The bed was draped in deep mauve velvet and there were as many paintings in here as in the rest of the house. The fireplace sat several feet in front of me warming the room and giving it an even more antique feel than I expected. It was incredibly weird being in a time period I had only ever envisioned in romance novels and experiencing it firsthand. My imagination was pretty good, but it was nothing in light of reality.

I stepped out of the water when I started to turn into a prune and dried off with the soft cloth that wasn't a towel, but also wasn't a blanket. Once I was dry I grabbed the silk robe that was draped over the elaborately carved trunk that sat at the foot of the bed. There were chairs and a couches and even a settee underneath a small window that looked out on the back gardens. I ran my fingers over the brocaded surfaces and stared out the window at the bare trees and sleeping shrubbery that was just waiting for spring to breathe it into life. Bessie entered and beckoned me to the bedside to help me into the layers of waiting clothing. The dress she had chosen was a rose colored silk that flowed over my curvy figure. When she was done with me, I looked every inch the Princess though much more comfortable without a corset. I supposed it wasn't necessary here in the privacy of Eric's house and I was ever so thankful. I slipped on a pair of burgundy velvet shoes that were so comfortable my toes almost cried. She piled my blonde tresses on top of my head leaving tendrils falling along the side of my neck. It took forever, but she finally deemed me ready to be seen by the menfolk.

Bessie led me back through the dazzling hallways and into the room where Eric, Mac, and The Doctor waited for me. The walls were mottled shades of grey stone and the ceiling low and lined by wooden beams darkened by years of smoke. It must have been a private parlor type of room since it was much smaller and less immaculately decorated. I was glad of the simplicity. The three men stood as I entered and Eric gestured to the forest green couch with the fabric worn from years of use.

"Are you feeling better Princess?" Mac asked when I had settled myself.

"Most definitely Mac, thank you. After the events of the last day I find that I am incredibly happy to be clean and full." I noticed that Mac and Eric had also taken the time to clean up and were once again dressed fully in their plaids and flowing white shirts and looking less like barbarian vampire warriors, which was, in my opinion, a pity.

"May I ask you something then Princess? I do not wish to upset you, but I would like to understand." Mac looked directly at me unnerving me slightly with his intensity. I nodded my consent. "You said that you are telepathic? Is this true or are you indeed a witch? Don't worry, I have no issue with witches, I'm simply curious."

I laughed a little before answering. "Yes Mac I am actually telepathic." I could see the skepticism in his eyes. If he had still been human I would have read his mind to prove to him my statement, but since that was impossible I explained more. "There are some people that I am unable to read, such as you and Eric, but I can hear the thoughts of most folks pretty easily."

This time is Eric's turn to question me. "And what did you hear in the mind of The Colquhoun?"

I hesitated, wondering how to tell them what I had heard. "He was thinking that he had nothing to fear from King James. That his manipulations and schemes, with the fake widows and the like, would play out the way he desires. He wants revenge on your clan. He feels that taking your lands and destroying everything that you and your men have built is the way to exact that revenge. He knows that King James intends on outlawing your clan as he sees it as a way to gain a better foothold on the rebels he sees that would be a hindrance to his rule. Is there any way that you can prove your innocence? What I heard makes me fear for you all."

Eric and Mac considered the situation before Eric answered me. "No Princess, I'm afraid not. These plans were set into motion long before today and there is no way to avoid the punishment that King James intends on issuing." I heard the scoff in his voice as he saw The Colquhoun as dishonorable in his dealings. If there was one thing I knew about Eric for certain, it was that dishonor disgusted him. "Now, let us speak of you and The Doctor. It will be necessary for you to leave Scotland with the utmost haste. Though this house is safe, the King will have his men searching everywhere for you. Not many escape his wrath once they've acquired it."

The Doctor spoke up quickly and, though his statement made me sad, I knew what he said made complete sense. "Very true Eric, I have a way to get us out of Edinburgh as soon as possible, but we will need to go back into the city proper to do so."

"Doctor, that is a very foolish idea," Mac declared. "To enter the city would surely cause your capture and I don't know that we could attempt another rescue. Especially since they would certainly consider you much more dangerous than a single woman, though from what Eric told me she is dangerous enough on her own."

"I understand that Mac, but it is the only way." The Doctor seemed to be trying to figure something out. "I'd suggest that we leave tonight, the sooner the better."

Eric looked sad, but seemed to agree with the Doctor. "Though I would prefer you stay here and rest for the evening, I must agree. If you need to go back into the center of danger, we will need to get you there under the cover of night, but I suggest we wait until closer to sunrise to do so. If we lead you there in the few hours before dawn the King's men will likely have given up the search for the evening."

Mac was still unhappy with the idea, but nodded in agreement. "I will make arrangements for the carriage, but we will need to drop you off and leave immediately. We cannot risk being caught either and will need to return to this house to avoid the fire ourselves."

I could see his worry written all over his face. Not only would they be risking their undead lives, since fire could kill them even quicker than it could me, but they would also be racing against the rising of the sun. "Mac, Eric, it is not necessary. If you would simply lend us your carriage, we can make our way back on our own." I didn't want them to die since I had no idea how that would affect the future and, selfishly, I didn't want to lose him. It didn't seem that the risk was worth it.

"Nonsense," Eric exclaimed. "I will not allow it. We will escort you where you need to go despite the danger, though I concur with Mac that we will have to leave you immediately and will have no way of knowing if you have made it off safely."

The Doctor knew that there was no way we could allow them to see the two of us physically leave anyway and so the plan was set. We spent our last few remaining hours enjoying each other's company and, at my prodding, Eric and Mac outlined their plan for keeping their clan safe from catastrophe. I really hoped it would work. I would hate to see them come to harm since they had been so kind to me.

Time was running out and I realized I was still wearing the beautiful dress that Eric had lent me. "I should go and change back into my dress."

I stood and was about to leave the room when Eric stepped in front of me. "I will have your clothing collected, but there is no reason for you to change." He looked as if he wanted to reach out and touch me, but with others looking on he didn't do so.

"But Eric…"

"No buts Princess. I keep the clothing here in case of need and it will not harm anything for you to keep it." Mac and the Doctor took this as their cue to leave and did so. "Besides it is quite becoming on you and I like to think of you having something to remember me by."

He grabbed a deep grey velvet hooded cloak and, stepping closer to me wrapped it around my shoulders, slipping his hands beneath the folds of fabric and around my waist eliminating the distance between us. "Eric," I began to say, but my words were stopped by his mouth silencing them.

When he finally let me up for breath, he said, "Princess, I will remember you all the days of my life. Are you sure I cannot convince you to run off with me? I know that it is not honorable, but I do not wish to be parted from you."

I sighed, thinking, not for the first time, how much I wanted to hear those words. "If that were only possible, unfortunately I must return to my life, no matter how much I wish we could spend our time watching the plays of Shakespeare in London."

We both knew it was true, but it didn't make it any easier. After spending a bit more time wrapped in the other's embrace, Mac came to gather us for the ensuing flight back into Edinburgh and out of this time period. He shuffled us outside and into the waiting jet black carriage outside the door. I glanced back one last time at the incredible stone house and the flickering of the candlelit windows. Before this trip, I'd never imagined myself anywhere but living in my grandmother's house in Bon Temps. Now I was beginning to question everything I had held as fact.

The trip back to Edinburgh was rough and we were jostled around in the carriage like balls in a cage before a lottery draw. While we were still in the countryside I watched the bare landscape pass us by, but when the first houses began to appear I had to close the curtains for fear of being seen. My hand was clutched in Eric's every mile we drew closer to the TARDIS and our escape from Scotland. Holding my tongue was never my strong suit, but after my experience of the last day, I found the silence comforting. I wouldn't risk any other mishaps and I didn't want to lose my Eric. Dull glowing lamplight appeared and retreated as the carriage and horses took on the clip-clop sound and motion of the dirt road turning into cobblestone. Eric tugged my body closer to his and slid his arm around my shoulders allowing my head to fall cradled into the nook created. I felt safe next to him and when I looked across to the Doctor he was caught up in his own unhappy thoughts. Mac glanced at Eric studying his face, maybe wondering how our parting would affect him. I got the feeling that Eric had no one besides Mac in this lifetime, a thought that cracked open my heart as I snuggled deeper into Eric's side.

The city was silent in the hours before sunrise. It was still early enough that no one was up and about getting ready for the day. The carriage came to a stop in front of the street where we had left the TARDIS. The Doctor and Mac slipped out, the latter taking up post outside the door, and I was alone once again with Eric. We sat staring at each other, both reluctant to leave the comfort of our hold on each other. On one hand I never wanted to leave and on the other I couldn't wait to get back to my time to be able to talk with my Eric about everything we were experiencing. Would he remember? I delicately touched the ring that ancient Eric had given me that was tied once again into my chemise. I couldn't risk him seeing it, there were too many questions that would need answering and if I knew Eric, there's no way he would let me leave without explanation. He wasn't wearing his and I wondered briefly what had become of it. Had he saved it after his turning? Had he thrown it into the creek in anger? Lost it in the twists and turns his life had taken in the centuries since then? I was broken from my reverie by Eric's voice.

"Princess, you must go now. The town will be waking soon and your chance of escape dwindles with every passing moment." What he wasn't saying was that the sun was also going to make its appearance soon and their lives would be forfeit if they stayed any longer. He and Mac needed to make it back to the mansion before that happened.

"I understand," I replied blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over. He pulled me into his lap so that our faces were only inches from each other.

"I will never forget you," he said simply and kissed me as if we would never see each other again. His lips tasted of goodbye.

I wished that I could reassure him that we would see each other again, but if I did how long would he spend waiting for me to return before his heart hardened? For the first time I realized how hard it must be to wander through the centuries unable to get close to anyone because he would outlive them. It explained why he was so protective of Pam and so reserved with so many others. He didn't let people in because he was heartless and cruel, but because the pain of watching people wither away must be excruciating. The kiss turned fierce and desperate as I tried to give him something to cherish until we saw each other again. He broke the kiss and leaned back, his hands cupping my cheeks.

"I love you Eric. Please remember that. I wouldn't leave you if it weren't necessary." I hoped he could hear the sincerity in my words.

"I know Princess. You must go now." He released me and I touched his face one last time before descending into the street. Hugging Mac quickly and thanking him once again for his help. I looked to see the Doctor holding out one bony hand to me, I grasped it and we walked down the street away from my kilted warriors. We watched hand in hand as the carriage pulled away and then opened the door to the TARDIS, leaving Scotland to the memory of history.


	9. The Best Laid Plans

The Best Laid Plans  
_Sookie_

The door to the TARDIS clicked closed behind me and I let the weight of everything I had experienced in the last two days settle. I shuffled up the ramp to the main console where the Doctor stood, head hung down, and appearing deep in thought.

Quiet as the comparative silence that was contained behind those closed doors, I spoke, "I want to go home Doctor."

I hadn't thought things through, and if I was being honest, I rarely did. There was no consideration of how this might have affected the whole of Eric's long life. It was selfish of me to travel through time creating ripples that wouldn't be resolved for him for a thousand years. Was it wonderful to get to know him in varying time periods? Absolutely. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I loved learning so much that he kept hidden under his vampire persona. But I'd also be lying if I didn't confess that I might never have seen how much there was to love in him. Had it been worth it? Only Eric could answer that question and I was anxious to get back to him.

The Doctor looked at me and I could see that he agreed. "Yes, yes," he responded, his voice unable to hide the sadness behind his usual bluster. "I think it'd be better if I traveled alone from now on. It seems I can't choose a companion who doesn't attract trouble." He picked invisible lint off of his pinstriped arm and I laid my hand over his to still the movement.

"What happened with Rose?" He shook off my touch and moved around to the other side of the console. "Doctor?" I asked, following him. "I realize you might not want to talk about it, and I will absolutely respect that, but it seems that you miss her so much. I wonder if it might help you to get it out instead of bottling it up inside you." _Pot meet kettle,_ I added to myself, vowing to speak to Eric the instant we touched down on good old fashioned Louisiana soil.

He hesitated and then, looking at me directly, began his story. "There was an epic battle and the Earth was about to be overrun with my two greatest enemies." He didn't explain that further and I didn't ask, knowing that it was probably very complicated. Besides it was the losing of Rose that was important. "A rip had been made in the fabric in time space between two parallel universes and to rid both of these enemies that tear needed to be mended. Though I had sent her family and friends to the other universe where they would be safe, Rose refused to stay there even though it meant being separated from her family for the rest of her life. She chose me. Chose to stay and fight…" his voice wandered off overcome with emotion. He gathered himself together and continued. "She was stubborn and, in truth, I didn't want to lose her, so I didn't force the issue. But the universe had other ideas and she was sucked into the parallel world anyway."

"But can't you just go and get her? Wouldn't she want you to?" I asked him, wondering what was stopping him from retrieving the woman he obviously loved.

"No. To do that I would have to rip open the wound in time space again and both universes would cease to exist. I would have to condemn two worlds and billions of people to extinction all for the love of one blonde. The only things I have left of her are my memories and that jean jacket that she left behind."

I saw the jacket that had fallen to the floor when we returned to the TARDIS from ancient Sweden. "Oh Doctor," I said, walking over to wrap my arms around his waist and laying my head against his back.

"I used the power of a supernova to keep the rift open long enough to say goodbye to her, but it burned out before I could tell her," his voice choked up. He took a deep breath. "Before I could tell her that I loved her. Like your vampire I will and have lived an extremely long life, and even though I knew that she would someday grow old and die, I didn't want to let her go. I didn't care about any of that and neither did she. It was enough for us to travel together, having adventures and saving the universe. Who cares about wrinkles when you've met the love of your very long life?" He turned around, facing me with one tear rolling down his cheek.

_Who indeed, _I thought guiltily. "She knows, Doctor." I felt certain of it. Just like I knew that Eric had fallen in love with me during his amnesia and that some part of that remained behind. It's why I seemed to be telling him I loved him now, traveling through his history, despite the fact that he might not understand what made me speak the words only after seeming to have just met him. It hit me right then that I could lose Eric no matter the fact of his immortality. Vampires died. Granted it took a heck of a lot more for them to die than it did a plain old human, but he might get staked or beheaded in one of his battles. I wanted every moment with him that I could get. He seemed so strong and invincible, but he wasn't. I'd come very close to dying myself, not only on this trip, but in my own timeline as well.

He gave himself a visible shake and I stepped away from him as he started messing around with the controls. "So it's best that you head back home now Sookie. I can't risk any more casualties."

"But won't you be lonely? You have all of time and space ahead of you; you should have someone to share your adventures."

"Me? Lonely? Never. I've got the TARDIS don't I? It'll be just the two of us traipsing across galaxies, defeating evil, saving the poor, the downtrodden, and the weak, why would I need anyone else?" His voice bubbled with enthusiasm, but he wouldn't meet my eyes and I knew he was lying.

"You'll find someone again. I know it. You found me didn't you? And with me you got to meet a thousand year old Viking vampire. Perhaps you just need a bit of time and the right person will pop up when you least expect it."

His frantic movements stilled. "You may be right. The TARDIS does have a habit of taking me where I need to go when I need to go there. Half the time I don't even think she pays attention to the coordinates I program. Alas! We should get you home with a quickness. No telling what might have happened in the two days you've been gone. Allons y!"

I fingered the soft rose-colored fabric of the dress Eric had given me, missing him and wondering if he'd even noticed I was gone. "Well I didn't have to work for a couple days, so chances are, nothing's happened in my absence." Once I'd said it though a shudder of unease rippled through me and I searched for a something to knock on. "Doctor, do you have any wood around this place?" I wasn't normally one for superstition, but with my life? I had to be careful what I said for fear that a new big bad hadn't opened a portal in my backyard while I was gallivanting around the universe. Glancing around I noticed the doors to the TARDIS and jogged over to them, knocking three times in quick succession, and decided, for good measure, to also cross my fingers that I hadn't jinxed myself.

While the Doctor spun he wild circles around me, he called out, "Well, if you're heading home you really should go gather your things that you left upstairs. By the time you come back down, I'll have us landed back where we started." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver whirling it about the flashing, blinking lights and muttering to himself. "You do remember where you're going right?"

Not really I wanted to say, but I figured he ought to concentrate on getting me home and I didn't want to distract him. "No problemo. I'll find my way." I wound my way through the hallways trying to remember if it was two rights and a left, or three lefts and two rights? I knew there was a spiral staircase involved and that I had passed a swimming pool. I found myself in a library before I realized I was hopelessly lost. I was about to just turn around to try and find my way back to the main console room until I looked up. And up. And up. Levels built upon levels twisted and turned like some mad Escher painting. It was dizzying and I had no idea how the books stayed in place, but as my eyes reached the apex I saw a glass ceiling through which the universe whizzed by like a drunken wormhole. I stood mesmerized. I had never seen anything like it, which shouldn't have surprised me after everything I'd been through, but it did. When I finally brought my eyes back down, it occurred to me that I could spend months, maybe even years, studying the books in his library.

A gigantic spiral staircase stood in the middle of the vast room with branches of cat walks jutting off in every direction. I started up the stairs before I realized what I was doing. I perused the books pulling some off the shelves and flipping through the pages despite the fact that most of them were written in languages I couldn't even begin to place. Some books were so old that the lettering on the spines had faded to nothing and looked as if they would disintegrate if touched. Wandering the crooked aisles I found a collection of Shakespeare and with a gentle hand took them down to read as I sat cross-legged on the floor. I should have been trying to find my way back, but didn't they say that if you were lost in the woods you should stay put and wait for someone to find you? Well that's what I would do. Stay put and wait for the Doctor to find me. It wouldn't take long for him to realize I hadn't returned. Cocking my head to the side, I considered that thought. It was the Doctor after all, so there wasn't actually a guarantee that he would realize I was missing. I laughed to myself and continued sorting through the stack of books at one side until I found the one I was looking for.

_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene…_

I sighed, leaning back into the bookcase, and read on. Still dressed as I was, I discovered it was easy to imagine that I was in a candlelit theater, seeing the play performed live in the time period when it was written. Eric would have my hand clasped in his and he wouldn't even mind when I sobbed at the ending. By the time the Doctor found me, I was lying on my side, book propped open beside me, lost in the magic of the poetry written there.

"Sookie," his voice frantic seemed to be coming from far away.I looked down, only to see the stars, and switched to gaze upwards, realizing that I was upside down and crooked.

"I'm here," I waved up at him. "Sorry! I got lost and then found your library."

"So I see. Come down. I'll help you find your clothes and then I'll take you home. I pressed pause mid-flight until you were back with me thinking you might like one last bumpy ride."

"Oh. Most definitely, though if this were an airplane or a car I would prefer it to be much smoother, I've come to enjoy the quirks of your TARDIS." I replaced the books in their living spaces and began winding my way back to the main floor.

"Shhhh, she'll hear you, and she can be a might bit touchy sometimes," he replied, holding up his hand for me to clasp.

My laugh was unrestrained. "You know, if I hadn't almost been burned alive, I think I would really like to travel with you indefinitely. I can see why Rose didn't want to leave."

His smile was grateful and real. "I suppose you're right. It's not every day that a madman with a box comes and whisks you away." He sighed, "I do wish you could stay. There are so many places I could show you. The planet Arexetula Five in the Bellerophon galaxy where there are three suns blazing across the endless deserts made of crystalline rainbows. I could take you to the beginning of everything where the bits of cosmic debris swirl around a pulsing quasar. Or to the world of the Brazen Wordsmiths who only speak in Shakespearean rhyme. Imagine a place where every waiter asks 'to be or not to be' for confirmation of your order. Glorious!"

We were halfway back to the console room before I realized I hadn't gathered my clothes, but it didn't matter. One day another of his companions might need them.

"It sounds amazing, really it does." And it did, in fact I might use the 'to be or not to be' line at Merlotte's sometime, though I highly doubted anyone would really understand. "Believe it or not, Doctor, I'm going to miss you. You could drop back in anytime you like, you know."

"I might just do that. I haven't explored your world where the supernatural roams the streets and owns bars. It really does sound absolutely fascinating."

The blue police box doors came into view as we stepped into the main room, and the Doctor wandered over to the console, grabbing onto a lever and pulling back. I had just enough time to grab onto the railing behind me before I landed in a heap on the glowing glass panels of raised flooring.

"A little warning might have been nice," I said without any real anger and more than a hint of amusement on my face.

"Oh yes, yes, I seem to forget that not everyone is used to my random stops and starts." Finally the TARDIS settled down and he grabbed the monitor swiveling it around so that he could read the gobbledygook that was written there. "Ummmm, well now. That is certainly unexpected." He shot off to the doors, opening one, and poking his head out. He pulled it back in quickly, holding the doors closed behind him and his gaze looking everywhere but directly at me.

"What is it Doctor?" I asked as I made my way towards him.

"Stop." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door. "You stay here. I won't be but a moment," he called out as he jumped out and pulled the door closed behind him.

I totally didn't listen to him and about had my hand on the door when popped back in and slammed into me, something cold brushing against my face as he did so. It was immediately forgotten when I did indeed end up in a pile on the floor this time, rubbing my forehead and more confused than ever.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, my question muffled by my fingers.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a bit off course. I just need to recheck the coordinates and I'll have you home in a jiffy."

Just then the TARDIS went silent. Every time I'd be inside there was always the sound of what I'd come to think of as her heartbeat.

"Ummm Doctor…"

"No worries Sookie, happens all the time." But his voice waivered and I could hear the uncertainty in his reply. He fiddled with the buttons, knobs, and handles and nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not a rumble, or a purr, or the scraping of a snow shovel. By this time I had recovered and made my way over to him.

"Why are you lying to me?" There was no response. He just stood there, a scrunched up look on his face. "Doctor? You need to tell me what's happening."

Wide eyes and two raised eyebrows sent shivers down my spine. "It seems the TARDIS isn't ready for you to go home just yet."

"Very funny," I said as I made my way to the door.

"I did mention that sometimes she has a mind of her own." He replied, his voice all apologies.

"Well yes, but I thought we were agreed that it was time for me to go back to Louisiana?" I asked, my fingers slipping around the tiny door handle and turning it. I pulled inward and a brush of freezing air blew across my face followed by the flurry of something that felt like wet, cold, kisses. I whipped my head around and stared out the door at a landscape that was most definitely NOT Louisiana. As far as I knew, Louisiana had never had several inches of snow in its recorded history. This time it was my turn to slam the door shut. My back pressed into wood door and I could feel the frigid wind battering at it.

"It appears the TARDIS has decided we still have one stop left to make." He shook his head and took tentative steps forward.

"Pardon my French, but where in the nine levels of hell are we?" Terror seeped into my voice despite my best efforts to stay calm.

"Tsarskoye Selo, about thirty miles outside Petrograd, Russia. Well, St. Petersburg as you know it. February 24th, 1917." He tried and failed to hide his shudder, which only succeeded in scaring me more. I waved my hand in a tiny circle indicating that I knew he was withholding information. He took a deep breath. "It seems that we have stumbled into the days before the end of the Russian Empire."

"Are you telling me that we've just landed in the middle of a revolution?" I asked, dragging a history lesson from the recesses of my addled brain. It really was amazing the things you remembered at the oddest times.

"Well, not the middle of it, just before it. It seems that Eric is here and the TARDIS wants you to find him. Outside those doors is Alexander Palace and within it is the Romanov family."

I gulped and then straightened my shoulders, bracing myself for whatever awaited us. "Well, should we go figure out what we're doing here then? I doubt the TARDIS would have brought us to the precipice of insanity without good reason." I stepped away from the door, holding my hand out to the Doctor as he had done for me on several occasions.

He wrapped his bony fingers around mine. "I knew I liked you for a reason."


End file.
